Blossom Love
by Dominik Journot
Summary: Kagome has her full soul back, a half completed jewel, an upcoming batlle with Naraku and unexpected feelings for a certain demon Lord. Sesshomaru has a batle with Naraku also and a choice between love or death. What will they do? SXK. Full sumary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Blossom Love**

**Hi everyone!**

This is my second atempt to write a fanfiction... The first time I published I had a poor plot... But that is not the problem now!

Full sumary: Kikyo returns Kagome's soul and now Kagome must learn how to handle her new powers, a half completed jewel shard, an upcoming batlle with her most feared enemy and a true love. The only choice for them to over come the batle with Naraku was to join forces with everyone else who shared the same goal, and that included a very cold and distant Lord and a totally new reallity for the whole group.Sesshomaru, for once, must deal with his half brother and his humanity and worst, Sesshomaru must learn how to love again or he will loose more than an afare, it might cost him his life.

So there, it may sound a bit strange, but the thing is, I didn't want to give much of the plot away!!! Please don't misjudge my capacity as a writer and give me a chance by reading the very first chapter!

I have writen 30 pages already! I reached all the way to their first kiss and decided to stop there and wait for the first chapters reviews to see if I'm going the right way!

Very best wishes

DJ


	2. Chapter 2  Inuyasha's Ningen

Some explanations:

1- I'm trying to evade ooc! If I suck at it, please tell me!

2- ' ' - means mouths moving

3 - " " - thoughts

I thing it all for now! Trully hope you like it!

Inuyasha's Ningen

'Will you just be quiet for a damn second? If you don't stop, I won't be able to tend your injuries, which, by the way, you wouldn't have if you had listened to me, but, no, you and your dog-male-pride going on...'

'Wench, stop your blabbing and refrain from touching this Sesshomaru'

Of course Kagome never stopped being the demon's nurse, not that day, not in all the others that came after. But it will serve no good to start here. After all, it took near four months for them to reach this very day.

May

Kagome was approaching her eighteenth birthday and, although nearly a grown woman, she never neglected the joy of becoming a year older, after all it was her very favorite day in the whole year and, amazingly, the day she usually got a lot of gifts, not that she cared, oh, well, who would be fouled, all she cared was the birthday presents…

"Only a few weeks to go, I can't believe! The last time I went home I think I saw mom and Souta whispering, that, for sure, means that I getting a birthday surprise! Oh, gosh, I need to start practicing my surprise face! That will be so…"

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh'

'Wench, I told you one hundred and twenty five times to look where you're riding that damned bike, one of these days I won't be near you to…'

'To what, Inuyasha? Mock me because I fell again? Because if you haven't noticed this time all you're doing is yelling at my face. Gosh, you are such a jerk'. Kagome yelled at the hanyo while getting herself up and scrubbing her aching elbow.

'It is not my fold if you keep on daydreaming all along and don't look after yourself. I know you are a poor weak human bitch, but you should at least be more careful, because if you get hurt will have to get back to Kaede's and postpone my chance to kill that damned Naraku… ' Now this is the part where Inuyasha finally looks back at Kagome's eyes and notice that unique glint that means no good. He instantly flat his ears against his head trying not to listen to the "S" word. But it didn't helped.

'Inuyasha, SIT. Gosh, how could you say such things? Sit, sit, sit, sit. You are getting a life time 'sit' commands for that… SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!'

Kagome got her bike up, turned back and started heading the old miko's village. After that she was definitely taking a couple of days for herself at home. Inuyasha stood behind for good fifteen minutes, while under the subjugation spell. As soon as possible, he started screaming.

'Kagome, get your ass back here, wench, we are not going to get back, it has only been a week. It is not fair at all. Damn it.'

'Inuyasha, If I were you, I'd be glad Kagome stopped saying the "S" word already, I mean, you were really rude to her… ' Shippoo said.

'Just shut the…'

'Inuyasha' the monk said 'you should not curse in front of Shippoo, he is only a child.'

'Yes' Sango agreed 'It is not nice to teach him such vocabulary.'

'Ah, I knew it. Everybody is against me.'

Miroku, Sango and Shippoo hurried a bit and started back on track, by Kagome's side. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was still behind and felt sorry for him. "Oh, gosh, I guess I was a little bit harsh on him, I mean, it's not his fold that he is a bit rude…".

'Inuyasha… ' Kagome whispered, looking back to an empty road. Inuyasha wasn't following them anymore. It only took her a glance up to see that Kikyo's soul catchers weren't too far from the group's current location.

'Oh, Kagome, he shouldn't…'

'It's all right, Sango, there is nothing we can do about it, right?' Kagome said and stopped for a second, as if thinking of something, then she sticks her index finger in her chin and completes:

'Well, as we'll be waiting for him, we might as well have some lunch, right guys?'

'Ooooooooooohh… I loved the idea… Hm… Kagome, can I have Inuyasha's ramen?'

'Of course you can, Shippoo, that way he will learn a small lesson, won't he?'

Kagome started to prepare everyone's meal but hers, the truth is that she wasn't really in the mood to eat much, so she thought to herself it would be a good idea to lunch later. "Oh, Kami, I don't understand why Inuyasha keeps on running after Kikyo. I mean, she is dead for heavens sake… Am I not good enough for him?" And with that line of thought Kagome felt a pang in her heart, but she held it through all the cooking. Once everyone had its meal, Kagome gathered her bathing supplies. "Maybe a good long bath will make me better…"

'Miroku, was it near by that we saw a hot spring?' Kagome asked the monk, who currently was with his mouth full of ramen.

'Humm humm hummm… ' The monk tried to voice without swallowing his food.

'For Kami's sake, Miroku, eat first' Then, turning to Kagome 'yYes, Kagome, it's right after that huge tree.' Sango pointed 'Can you see it?'

'Oh… That leafless one? Got it! I'll be back in five, ok?' Kagome said, already happier with the idea of a good shower.

'Don't you want some company, my lovely miko-sama?'

'Keep it to you, monk'.

Kagome giggled to her friend's behavior. They were definitely in love, and they couldn't even see it. It was so damn cute. "All I wish was to be this blind…" Kagome thought to herself.

At the hot spring Kagome slowly undressed herself and got into the water. It was a slightly chilly day. Of course it was sunny, but yet there was this wind that kept blowing, only to mess with the girls' hair and enough to dry any clothes recently washed. There was no need for heavier clothes, only Kagome's every day school uniform. But being inside the spring, with warm water was a great felling. Especially because the sprig was located between trees, so the sun couldn't reach the grass and it stayed constantly wet and icy. As the water was warmer then the wind, soft mists circulated throughout the hot spring area. Quite easy to picture out an unbelievable green grass and trees surrounding, making it look like a secret place, holly at least. Kagome relaxed and started humming some song she couldn't quite remember the lyrics, but the melody was sweet and intoxicating and traveled through the woods until it reached a certain Lord's hearing.

Lord Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree watching his ward try helplessly to decorate a green toads head with a bunch of yellow daises, it was quite an amusing view to follow the toads yearning eyes with a mix of need to kick the girl and fear of his lord. "Quite a spirit this one has. She will be strong one day." Sesshomaru mused about Rin. And then he listened to it. It was so catching yet soft. He couldn't help but close his eyes and drift into the melody. "This it… Good…" He kept daydreaming in this forest sound until he suddenly woke up only to find out that he had actually taken a small nap in the middle of the day. "It must no have been too much time. Rin is yet trying to adorn the toad's head. But this song must be some sort of spell, a strong one, there must be a hidden enemy around here. Someone even I could not detect".

'Jaken, watch the girl. If something happens to her, you shall pay it dearly'. And Sesshomaru left an astonished Jaken and a still decorating Rin behind and ran into the forest looking for the source of the intoxicating melody. "This being shall die now, by my claws".

The plan was easy, flawless, perfect in every way. It would be the easiest thing to track down the stupid singing being and slice it in so many pieces that even it's mother wouldn't be able to recognize it. But Sesshomaru-sama fell. Nothing, not even in all his training years during childhood could possibly have prepared him for that damn ridiculous, horrible and unbelievable beautiful scene. In all his rage he did nothing but stand there, presence masked, stupefied, petrified, only reduced as a eyewitness of a astonishing beauty. That was until… Well, dare to imagine. When Sesshomaru got to the hot spring Kagome was leaving the water, her hair, longer, nearing her midsection, was wet and somehow attached to her over exposed skin. Although Sesshomaru didn't get to see much because the traveling years with the most lecherous monk alive made Kagome quite quick as matters of dressing after a shower. And it's this crucial moment that made Sesshomaru hate his proper guts. As soon as the miko was fully dressed our favorite demon lord recognized her. "Inuyasha's ningen". He thought to himself. Disgust overcame his actions, he did nothing but leave. What could he possibly do now? A few seconds earlier he was absolutely hypnotized for her voice and now, for all the breathing, healthy, female beings throughout the world the one to catch his attention had to be a weak, despicable, easily disposable human wench, and Inuyasha's one to top it all. That was just too damn disappointing.

"And to think that I actually considered letting the source of the music to live. That sounds just impossible now. I couldn't allow any of them to live. They are the traveling companions of the source of all shame in my family's heritage. And that filth one also holds my sword-to-be."


	3. Chapter 3 Korumaruo

Hi!!!

I wasn't planning on updating this very soon, but I was just so damn excited with the reponse I got, I mean, I had a lot of 'story alert' adds and it made me soooooo happy! Thank you all!!

Also, I've taken a better look in grammar this time, hopefully there will be less mistakes, but, if anyone out there is interested in becoming my editor, I'd be very, very pleased!

Now on with the chapter!!!

**Last time:**

"And to think that I actually considered letting the source of the music to live. That sounds just impossible now. I couldn't allow any of them to live. They are the traveling companions of the source of all shame in my family's heritage. And the one that holds my sword-to-be."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Korumaruo

Kagome felt a presence near the hot spring and even though it didn't seem to be a treacherous one, she decided it was already time to get back to the camp and to her friends. "After all, it's been nearly an hour that I'm here… They might be worried".

When she reached the camp, she saw that Inuyasha was back, seemingly untouched and unnerved with the morning events. "So typical". Kagome thought to herself. But she didn't have time to argue with him at all. In the moment she stepped into the camp area she saw Inuyasha stand up in a flash and grab Tensaiga's hilt.

'Someone is coming and fast. It smells like Naraku'.

With the warning Kagome concentrated to fully understand the approaching enemy. "Concentrate… Breathe in… Eliminate all the other thoughts in your mind… Breathe out… Now you'll be able to see what is near your sensing area. Every time you practice, every time you push it further, longer you'll be able to see". Kagome remembered old Kaede's advice concerning her miko skills. And, oh boy, she had improved them in this three years in the feudal era.

'It's weird. Seems to have three auras approaching, but I can only feel two darkened youkis'.

'And what about the jewel, Kagome?' Miroku asked. And Inuyasha also looked back, to see Kagome's answer.

She was a bit startled when she felt the jewel shards. "Could this be real? Naraku had never done this before. It is just too damn weird…"

'I'm not too sure… It feels like there are at least 10 different fragments heading this way'.

'But if that was true, Naraku must have had disposed of at least half of his shards. Why could he possibly have done that?' Sango asked, while seating at the transformed Kirara.

'Well, get yourselves ready. This won't be easy at all, now they've reached my sensing area… I'm afraid that Kagome-sama is quite correct in her presumptions'. Miroku said, already holding on to his holly beads.

The first thing they had to deal with was a great mass of lesser youkais, almost shapeless crowd trying to devour them. One thing they've learnt of this strategy, Naraku only wanted to toy and tire them. At first Miroku opened his kazana and sucked a great part of the crowd. But in a few minutes Kagura arrived bringing Naraku's bees with her. Although the group had already divided their forces: Kagome, Sango and Miroku would deal with the youkais and Inuyasha would try to get Kagura. In the end it wasn't necessary because Kagura never stroke at them. She just stood in the air, above the fighting mass, watching. If only they knew why…

As soon as the youkais were destroyed they felt some sort of earthquake.

'Gee, it fells like there is something really, really big coming!' Shippoo said, from his safely forged protection barrier.

Kagome felt the hair of her neck stand up, and in an unbelievable bad way.

'What ever happens, just stay where you are, ok Shippoo?' Kagome warned the fox kit.

'Ok, okaa-san'. Kagome looked back and gave Shippoo a reassuring smile. "It's the very fist time he calls me that, I just wish I could hug him to death right now". Kagome thought with the smile still lingering in her face.

The new minion Naraku created stepped out of the forest. It was an unbelievable massive youkai. "It would definitely reach the third flow of a modern Tokyo building". (Ok, sorry for the lame example, I'm Brazilian and over here we use meters as a way to number up heights, I didn't know how to transform it into foot-tall kind of measure). It was a grotesque being, seemingly human, but with only one huge eye take extended from his forehead until his apparently toothless mouth and, yes, it didn't have a nose. It was just a bizarre thing.

He came down full force on the friends, trying to hit them with his hand. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way and Miroku just ducked to scape, but Sango didn't have enough time to run and was hit. She was thrown into a tree that was near by and stayed there apparently unconscious. The beast went after Inuyasha that was preparing to hit it with Kase-no-kizo (Tetsuaiga's attack). Meanwhile Miroku went to Sango, to see how she was, luckily, he thought, she was really just unconscious.

If things weren't just horrible as they were, because any of the gang's attack seemed to do any harm on the beast, all of suddenly it started to blow of some weird darkened-energy balls. Miroku grabbed Sango and left her nearer Shippoo so that the fox kit could drag her into the barrier and then the monk when back to aid Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome were with a kick-ass bad luck. None of Tetsuaiga's attack seemed to harm the beast and Kagome's arrows weren't enough to scratch its skin. Inuyasha was up and down, jumping, dodging and screaming the swords attack amongst some obscenities.

'Inuyasha, think before you act. Let's combine our attacks, ok?' Kagome screamed.

But the hanyo was too far involved with his fight to listen. Kagome opened her mouth again to yell at Inuyasha, but she never got to because Naraku's minion spit another energy ball at the offending hanyo. Miroku, who was quite near Inuyasha, tried to push him aside, but it only served to make them both as target.

'Oh my God'. Kagome ran towards them, with tears in her eyes. "Are they dead?".

She never got to reach them. Kagura decided it was a good time to step into the fight.

'Now, Korumaruo, be still, let me talk to the miko first'. Kagura said in a cold tone to the beast.

'Astounded, miko? It's quite a son, my master created, isn't it?'

'Will you shut up Kagura? Can't you see the Naraku controls you? Aren't you tired of being bossed around? Let me tend to my friends'.

'Now, now, you are not in position of telling me what to do, are you, ningen? If you want so bad to touch this miserable half-breed then hand me your shards and I'll be on my way. Otherwise I'll them and you killed by Korumaruo's hand'.

'Never!' Kagome answered in a whisper while she grabbed her last arrow and shot straightly into Korumaruo's eye. Kagome had thought that only by hitting its eye that she would bring the beast into a more vulnerable position. How could she be so wrong?

When the arrow hit its target, Korumaruo screamed horribly and in a maddened state he just ripped his eye out. Kagome thought she would faint right away. She had never in her whole life seen anything so disgusting before.

'So be it, Miko'. Kagura said before flying off, but not before adding. 'Leave anyone alive, Korumaruo, or your life shall end today'.

The beast roared and started to run towards Kagome. She waited for her sure death. But it never came.

Sesshomaru got in the way and started fighting with Korumaruo leaving and extremely dumbfounded miko. The Lord demon stroke with an unbelievable grace and power. Suddenly it clicked to her.

'Where is the little girl?'

'That is none of your concern, miko'. He said back, with a voice that let anything but boredom scape. "As if he is playing chess with an inexperienced child…".

'You are saving my friends and me, the least I can do is look after her'. She yelled back.

He dodged and attacked Korumaruo, making a huge cut on Korumaruos back.

'This Sesshomaru is most certainly not rescuing anybody'.

Kagome huffed and spotted a green toad and a small little girl by the forest. She ran and grabbed her and the youkai.

'How dare you, put me down, stupid miko'. Jaken yelled and tried to kick Kagome.

'Will you shut up and be still or I'll drop you'. She said between gasps, because she was running as fast as she could.

'Everything will be ok. Will you two just stay in here until its safe. Could you do that for me?'

Kagome tried to sound as motherly like as possible so not to frighten the little girl.

'Its ok Kagome, I'll look after her'. Shippoo said in a very protective instance.

Rin just nodded and agreed. Then Kagome turned to a much unsatisfied Jaken.

'And you will stay here and protect them with your life, otherwise I'll kill you myself, ok?'

Jaken, that thought that the miko might as well have the power to purify his ass decided to obey. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was starting to feel Korumaruos strength. Not that he thought he could be beaten, but it would be a hard fight, especially because Narakus minions stink like dead animals. But the stoic demon lord couldn't help but to smile face to the mikos fierceness in yelling at the toad.

Kagome ran around, collecting a few arrows before starting to shoot again. Korumaruo attacked Sesshomaru and Tokijin fell far from its master. "Now that was unnecessary" Sesshomaru thought grabbing Tesaigas hilt – the sword of life, sister of Tetsuaiga. When Sesshomaru stroke the miko also shoot a purifying arrow. The timing of the attacks weren't combined, but their strength made Korumaruo turn into ashes.

'Uou'. Was the only thing Kagome could say. When she turned to Sesshomaru, he was already by the forest limit, and there was a little girl and a green toad running after him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, if you liked it or hated, please review and tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Very best wishes!

DJ


	4. Chapter 4 Kikyo Appears part I

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days went by quite smoothly. After all that damage made to the group they had to stay at Kaede's village for quite a while. Though they weren't quite sad.

'I still can't believe what happened. I mean, now we're actually close to the end'. Said Kagome.

'Keh'. It was all Inuyasha said before running to the woods. But not before shouting. 'I'll be back by dawn, be out hunting'.

Kagome sighed. "Its obvious he spotted Kikyo's soul catchers. If only he came out honest about it, it wouldn't hurt so much".

'Anyways'. Sango continued. 'Now Naraku is probably weaker, right? After all we do have at least half of it'.

'What do you think, Lady Kagome?'

'I can't afford to be positive about it. But its hard to be any other. I think we have half of the jewel, finally, something to be cheerful after so many time of…'

'Let's not think about the past, shall we? We're facing a quite better future ahead of us'.

'Indeed'. They agreed with Miroku and each kept with their choir and the day went by.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha the day wasn't at all pleasant. They had been staying in Kaede's village for about three weeks now and so far he hasn't seen Kikyo. I mean, until now. She was standing by Goshimboku which was their customary meeting spot for years already. She stood there, under the trees protective shadow, and did nothing to recognize his presence. Kikyo kept staring at the sky. After a few minutes that passed as hours to Inuyasha, she looked at him then back to the sky.

'It has come, Inuyasha'.

'What are you talking about, Kikyo?'

'The time for you to choose'.

'Choose what? Are going crazy? Maybe those soul catchers thingies got you a messed up soul'.

'Don't joke'.

'I-I am not'.

She started walking towards the forest. Without another word but he chased after her. "She is not going to go without an explanation". Though deep inside he knew what she was talking about. Then, when he was about to reach out for her, the soul catchers hugged her and lifted Kikyo into the air, leaving a screaming hanyo far behind, but a angry hanyo is not easily dismissed, so he continued to run after his beloved throughout the whole afternoon. When it was nearly dusk he gave up looking for Kikyo – who had vanished hours earlier – and resumed to his hunting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5 Kikyo Appears part II

June

It was only a few days later when Inuyasha saw Kikyo again. Though maybe if he could have avoided that meeting than he wouldn't have crashed down with the news she brought him.

'Inuyasha'.

'Kikyo'. He said jumping from the ageless tree branch. 'How come I didn't see you arriving? I'm mean, I always can tell and…'

'Inuyasha, there is no such thing as time, now. I thought I could've made you choose, maybe change things. But fate has a cruel line of work. I was only brought here to protect something, someone'.

'W-What-t-t are you talking 'bout, Kikyo? I don't understand you'.

'Nor you could have, even if you wanted to. Have you ever considered why Tsubaki brought me back? Never occurred to you why she choose me out of the thousands priestess that died before me?'

'No'. Inuyasha said.

'I'm here to say good bye to you. I was one to help you see the alternatives, but never was I supposed to change you. Not at least like I used to be. But now that my soul will go back to its rightful owner… Maybe…'

'Why are you saying those things? You shouldn't'. Inuyasha thought of nothing and hugged Kikyo as hard as he could. 'You are not going anywhere, can't you see that? I-I-I need you here, by my side'. Inuyasha said in a soft but audible enough whisper. Or maybe something louder than that, because Inuyasha wasn't sitting himself by Goshimboku just out of fun. He was waiting for Kagome that was supposed to get back from her time. This, of course, happened right when Inuyasha had Kikyo in his arms.

'Inuyasha?' Kagome said, dropping her yellow backpack and her smile.

Inuyasha jumped nearly tree meters, or he easily could have because the last thing he wanted was Kagome to see him with Kikyo. _Not hurt her again, damn it_. Though it was a bit late because Kagome had moist eyes already.

'This isn't what you are thinking. I mean… Kikyo… She said…'

'Allow me, Inuyasha. Kikyo said while passing him and stepping nearer Kagome. 'I came here for you'.

'You are going to kill me? Isn't that right?' Kagome kind of screamed. And when the party wasn't big enough, Miroku, Sango and Shippoo step into the clearing in this very moment.

'What is happening here? Inuyasha?' Miroku says.

'Nothing of your business, Monk'.

'It concerns you all. This moment changes everything. Kagome' Kikyo said looking right trough the girls eyes 'I thought I was given a second chance to regain my life, but it was not to be so. That is why I am here to return you something'. Then Kikyo turns back to Inuyasha and whispers. 'Goodbye'.

Without another word Kikyo disintegrates in front of a perplexed group. Tiny globes of energy floats from her disintegrating form towards and into Kagomes body.


	6. Chapter 6 Kagome's Soul

**Hi everybody! **

**I was wondering what you are thinking about the fic… Is the plot good? Do you want to see something, some scene in particular?????? **

**On with the chapter!**

Last time:

'It concerns you all. This moment changes everything. Kagome' Kikyo said looking right trough the girls eyes 'I thought I was given a second chance to regain my life, but it was not to be so. That is why I am here to return you something'. Then Kikyo turns back to Inuyasha and whispers. 'Goodbye'.

Without another word Kikyo disintegrates in front of a perplexed group. Tiny globes of energy floats from her disintegrating form towards and into Kagomes body.

**Kagome's Soul**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a massive wave of power. No one saw it coming. No one could quite understand what the dead priestess had done. The only fact they knew for sure was what they witnessed. As all the white brilliant globes entered Kagomes body, she was already about 3 feet up in the air, her eyes closed, her face expressionless as our cold Lord use to be. Then the very last, tiny, globe penetrates and… If they had already lived through the second Great War they might have compared the wave of power to Hiroshima's mushroom. But nothing so aggressive. Of course. After all we are describing a priestess-healing kind of power. It was a wave of pink and white power, merging as one, embracing and healing every single thing as far as 5 miles from the group location. It was a warm and wonderful feeling that last almost a second. As soon it was on, it ended. And Kagome was heading the ground hard. Of course our dear, dear hanyo went for her and she never felt the ground.

It happened and three days after they still had a sleeping miko.

'Why doesn't she wake up?'

'I don't know, Shippoo. I'm also worried'. Sango said, while hugging the small fox kitty that was missing his adopted mummy very much.

'She will find her way back to us. I'm sure'. Miroku said.

'Where is Inuyasha?' Kaede asked.

'No where to be seen ever since Kikyo died again'. (Again?) Miroku answered.

Quite far from Kaede's village a small group was gathered around a fire, eating fish and fruits. Well, not true. There was one eating, one muttering and other one only present physically with thoughts wondering back to Kaede's village.

'Are you sure you don't want any fish, Jaken?' Rin offered again.

'Human, refrain from assuming that I would eat any of that horrible food you make, because…' But Jaken never finished the sentence, some "unknown" force had thrown a rock hard, aiming precisely at the toads head.

"How could she care when she had no reason? That's why humans don't go forward, just stay put where they belong in society, right at the bottom of the rank…" Lord Sesshomaru mused after Kagome's actions, back when they fought Naraku's sibling. "Quite a strange ningen indeed, quite strange… Weird behavior, clothes, no where near a common human, different indeed"

July

It was the forth morning after the incident at the forest with Kikyo and Inuyasha hadn't had the guts to go home. "Home? I'm not sure I belong with them. I miss Kikyo, sure hell I do. Bu I did before. Ever since that day she pinned me to a tree…" It's not rational to believe our beloved hanyo felt nothing for the future-traveler miko, she had the most charming personality, guts and, gosh, she had it all. But how could he turn Kikyo down? She had haunted his fifty-year-dream – or would it be a nightmare? And now she was gone. He had done nothing to help her, and knew nothing of what she had done to Kagome. All he did was stand there and watch the scene unfold. It was breathtaking strong and overwhelming power, he knew for sure it belonged to them, together, or would it be their soul? So hard to make sure, so many problems. But alone he wouldn't be able to solve the weirdest puzzle, he had friends, right? They wouldn't change just because he did nothing to save Kagome, right?

'Only one way to find out'. Inuyasha said to himself while jumping from the tree branch he was and gaining distance, towards Kaede's village.

It was July, first. She stirred and opened her eyes, she was so well rested and comfortable. "Shit, I probably slept trough the day. I just hate to wake up late in the afternoon, because at night I'm sure as hell that I won't be able to sleep at all". Kagome thought while stretching before getting up properly. "Might as well help Sango out with dinner". She thought while stepping out of the hut.

'Kagomeeeeee…' An ecstasyastic (¿ Could anyone let me know how to spell this damned word?) little fox kitty ran directly into Kagome's leg.

'Shippoo, dear, calm down, what happened?'

'What happened? Are you kidding? You slept nearly four days straight!' Sango said.

'What? Me!!? No way! Three days? That's impossible!'

'No, dear, it isn't. Do you remember what happened?' Kaede said.

'About Kikyo, yeah…'

'Do you feel anything at all, anything different?' Miroku asked.

'Hm..' Kagome stopped as if examining herself for the very first time. 'No, nothing at all'.

'Let's get inside and talk this over'. Kaede said in a motherly tone.

'Ok'.

They grouped inside, sitting themselves by the fire. Once comfortably seated and with cups of soup, Kaede said:

'Kagome-sama, you passed trough an exhausting experience, that's why you slept three days. Your body, mind and soul needed to rearrange and reorganize so you could adjust everything'.

'But adjust to what? I mean, of course that thing with Kikyo was weird but I feel completely normal and she said nothing about what the hell she was planning… The only thing I say she did was be very mean to Inuyasha by disintegrating right in front of him'.

'No, child, she never meant to be mean, even though it stroke him of. After hearing your friends and their report on what they saw, also, by the wave of power that I felt, I've got reasons to say that she returned your piece of soul that kept her alive. Though I cannot say why she did it'.

'That means Kagome is in one piece again?'

'Yes, Shippoo, it does'. Said a still stunned Sango. Kaede hadn't shared her mind with anyone; she wanted to wait for Kagome, to say it all directly to her.

'How can I make sure that's what happened, Kaede-sama?'

'Well, my beloved Kagome, that one I can answer myself. I believe that if I could make a precious exam in your body I'd be able to say how much of your soul has returned to your body'. Miroku said, eyelids closed in anticipation, but he opened his eyes only to see Sango glaring daggers at him. 'Sango, dear, of course I can exam you to…'

Of course he couldn't end the sentence because he received a strong hit on his head by a still angry looking Sango.

'That, my dear, may be hard but I'll talk you through it'.

'Thank you, Kaede-sama. And, where is Inuyasha? I haven't seen him still'.

'He left after you passed out and haven't returned yet'. Shippoo said.

"Oh my God, where has he gone to?"Kagome thought to herself. But she had no time to ask her friends anything because Inuyasha waked into the hut in that very second.

'Inuyasha, are you ok? Are you hurt? Did anything happen?'

'Kagome! You're up! Feh, of course I'm fine. And you? Should you be standing?' Meanwhile the others just watched the couple worry for each other.

'I'm fine. Are you sure you are ok too?'

To that Inuyasha stuttered.

'I-I kind of needed to talk-to-you-in-privet…' He said faster and almost without a sound.

'What? Speak up Inuyasha'. Shippoo said.

'Back off baka, I wasn't talking to you!'

'Inuyasha!' Kagome warned.

'C'mon. Give me a break. Let's take a walk, ok, Kagome?' Then he turned to the others. 'You stay here!' Meanwhile dragging Kagome out of the hut. They walked in silence for a while, until they reached the forest's first trees. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said.

'Let's seat up there, ok?' She nodded to him and he grabbed her by the waist and jumped to reach the highest branch in the tree. Again silence fell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi again!

Just here to remember and ask (puppy eyes): leave me a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you all and especially to _Rachelandthecupcakecrusades_ who has reviewed constantly! Thank you, it means a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 Finding out part I

'C'mon. Give me a break. Let's take a walk, ok, Kagome?' Then he turned to the others. 'You stay here!' Meanwhile dragging Kagome out of the hut. They walked in silence for a while, until they reached the forest's first trees. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said.

'Let's seat up there, ok?' She nodded to him and he grabbed her by the waist and jumped to reach the highest branch in the tree. Again silence fell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the silence started to drag for way too long and Kagome couldn't handle it anymore, she said in a rush.

'I am truly sorry, Inuyasha, I just didn't had the slightest idea of what Kikyo intended to do so I just couldn't do anything to stop her. Please, please don't hate me!' To that Inuyasha laughed bitterly and inhaled before answering to Kagome, but she spoke before he could manage do voice out his ideas.

'I know that you will never forgive. It was silly of me to believe. I've accepted that she was way better then I'll ever be, but…' A few tears slid trough her face but she stopped talking when Inuyasha grabbed her chin to make her look directly into his eyes.

'Kagome, you are wrong. She would never be as good as you are. And that's why we are here. I wanted to say sorry for not protecting you against what that-that, against Kikyo. I had not idea about her actions too and she could have hurt you for real. You could be dead by now and, and, and it would be my fold. You are my best friend in all the world and I promise to never ever let anything harm you again!'

Kagome that was crying already could only cry harder with the hanyo's words. She was just so touched that she decided to hug him tighter then she had ever hugged before. Of course that is not a grand idea when you are up a tree. So they fell. Inuyasha was quick enough to turn Kagome over so he would hit the floor first.

'Ought!' They both said and then started laughing.

'I said they would be just fine'. Miroku voiced, eyeing the scene from his point of view, Kagome was spread-legged and above a blissful Inuyasha. Sango only managed to blush in deeper and deeper shades of red.

'Feh!' Inuyasha said while getting himself and Kagome up.

'This is not what it looks like. We were sitting up there (she points the tree branch) and then we fell'.

'I'm quite sure that's what happened, Lady Kagome'. Miroku said, blinking, only to make Kagome even more embarrassed.

'You will never forget it, right?' Kagome answered in a kind of "hoping the opposite" way.

'I may be a monk, Lady Kagome, but 'forgive and forget' it is most certainly not my thing'.

'I think we should get back to Kaede, there is much to be discussed and it is already midday'. Sango said, trying to change the subject.

It sounded like the most reasonable thing to do so they headed back to the hut. Once they got there, Inuyasha started chasing Shippoo after some childish prick the fox kit played on the hanyo, Miroku did nothing but to 'help' Sango with lunch affairs because Kagome had to seat with Kaede so they could start with Kagome's lessons. "Wonder if I truly own all my soul back. I'm not sure, wouldn't I feel different? When I lost it I felt kind of empty for a few days, took a while to heal it back…" Kagome was musing when she heard Kaede.

'Kagome, it seemed your mind isn't it the same place your body is'.

'I'm sorry, Kaede baa-chan, guess I sort of spaced out. You talked to me?'

'Yes, my child, I said you should drink this'. She said, giving a cup of hot tea to Kagome. 'It is only tea to help you relax a bit so things could float easily'.

'Thank you'. Kagome said and hen drank all the tea. Meanwhile Keade waited in silence, only observing Kagome. 'I'm done'. Kagome said, placing the cup by her side, on the floor. 'What should I do next?'

'Well, my child, you must focus on the source of your power. Close your eyes and clear your mind of all things and then try to reach your soul'.

'That certainly seems easy enough'. Kagome said. But the truth is that it was everything but easy. Kagome stood inside the hut all the afternoon just trying to get to her soul. Or at least focus enough to reach her powers. But nothing came, not even that pearlescent glow that used to appear whenever Kagome dealt with her powers.

A couple of hours later, Kagome was close to exhaustion and hardly had any patience at all so Kaede decided to do meditation training in the next day. Kagome assumed that the best thing to do was to take a hot bath because, even though she had not done any physical exercise, her muscles were extremely soured.

She gathered her belongings and headed to shower alone. Sango decided to postpone her shower to the following morning so Kagome was left to her own devices. "Damn it. To think that it was going to be easy. How silly of me. I wonder if I have any powers left at all! Maybe Kikyo didn't put anything 'inside' of me, maybe she took it of!" Kagome was trying to figure out why she hadn't been able to hold her powers. "The idea is basic, the concept is to meditate, calm my spirit and reach my inner self. How come I can't do this!?" She undressed and got inside the water. As she washed herself, the troubles of mind also floated way. When she was most disconnected to what was happening around her, when she reached that point where you can easily drift of to sleep. When you are not awake or fully dormant. That precise time she felt it.

It was as if a drum suddenly played inside her. But it wasn't a drum; it was her heart beating so strong that she felt as if she was holding it in her bare hands. With the drumming heart she felt her skin burn, her eyelids got so damn heavy that she couldn't keep them open and her body felt so light that she seemed to float in midair.

The thing is that she was actually floating in mid air basis. The place she had chose to bathe was heavily surrounded by vegetation, making the scene a bit darker because sunlight – that was already fading since dusk was approaching fast – hardly manage to surpass the trees and bushes all around the water. Also, the water fount in question came from underground and, in Kagome's Era, it would be called 'thermal water' as it was naturally warm trough the year's seasons. So we had vegetation and heated water that left its steam all around making everything foggy.

And then there was she. Standing mid air trough all this, her body levitate as if there was a rope tied in her waist, her back to the ground, she was facing the sky. In peaceful sleep, she was emanating a pure white light that scared and pushed away every demon around, but one.

Intrigued by the girl, Sesshomaru decided to go for his answers. The demon Lord didn't know precisely how to get them, but he would, most certainly he would get everything that he wanted from the girl, even her life if he felt like. Though Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to face Inuyasha's pointless arguments, so the Lord decided to remain out of the hanyo's range of sensing. It was then that he realized that some youkais were running from something, and he thought it would be interesting to kill whatever was disturbing his musings and scaring Rin off sleep.

With a glance back at the girl then another one at the toad, Sesshomaru went for the kill. Again he was surprised to see the girl, Inuyasha's wench, naked, apparently knocked out and bewitched. "Strange ningen under strange circumstances. Wherever she is, there seems to be disturbance. Maybe that is why she remains by the hanyo's side". Sesshomaru thought to himself and couldn't help but to allow a small grim.

When the demon Lord assumed he had seen enough of the girl's (gorgeous) form, he walked forward to reach for her and break the incantation. What for, and why he was helping her out wasn't quite clear yet. But he wouldn't allow her to keep being seen like that. Though he didn't had time to consider the answers because suddenly the girl was going down, still dozed off and not likely she would walk out unharmed after the fall. So the great Inu Lord used his demon speed and grabbed her safe.

Quickly he took off his haori and covered her. Night had already come but he took his time in taking her back to her friends. "It would be disturbing and not to mention unbelievably annoying to handle the hanyo's complains. If only he took better care of his pack, she wouldn't be in this deplorable state" And as he walked, with every step, Sesshomaru found an acceptable reason to why he had saved the girl and as he left her by an empty hut, he realized he had yet to find one that suited his musing. "Why would I be disturbed by the girl's safety?"

The Lord was so deep in thought that he didn't see an old lady by the forest, the hut's owner, Kaede, observing the whole scene. In the following morning Kagome woke up to a group of faces eyeing her with suspicion. But she had so many news that she just didn't want to waste time with answers.

'You guys will never believe'. Kagome started only to be interrupted by Inuyasha.

'What in Kami's name happened to you yesterday?' Inuyasha nearly screamed.

'Inuyasha, that can't possibly help her'. Sango said to Inuyasha and then turned to the rest of the group. 'We must be patient, right?'

'Right, my beloved Sango. But, Lady Kagome, we are intrigued at most. Could you tell us what happened between you and Sesshomaru-sama?'

'Nothing happened between her and Sesshomaru, right, Kagome?' Inuyasha yelled nearing desperation.

'Not that I know. But it's not like I was awake to say anything against'. Kagome answered in a careless tone, just to be a little bit cruel to her hanyo friend. "he should hear me out before judging this around…" She mused.

'I-you-He-What?-I-Shit…'

'Inuyasha, stop whatever you are trying to say. Let's hear Kagome for once!' Shippoo said in a condescending tone.

'You. Brat. Dead'.

'Inuyasha, stop, the kitsune is right this time'. Kaede interfered before another arguing between the two started.

'Talk, Lady Kagome'.

'I know why Kikyo did what she did'. Kagome said all at once. As if trying to take the weight of her shoulders.

'What? How? Why?' Inuyasha fired questions at the miko.

'Ok. Too many questions. I should start at the very beginning'. Then the miko began her tale at the part when she decided to take a bath, later her weird feelings suffocating her and then what she dreamt.

Kagome's Dream

When Kagome opened her eyes, she didn't see the lake's visage. She was in a different place, or in any place at all. Everything, every where was white or was this place way too illuminated for her to be able to see anything at all?

Where am I? She whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8 Finding out part II

Hi everybody!!!

So, new chapter and a little silly thing I ws thinking... I will only post the next one if I get 5 reviews... It is not much!! Please, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Last time:**

When Kagome opened her eyes, she didn't see the lake's visage. She was in a different place, or in any place at all. Everything, every where was white or was this place way too illuminated for her to be able to see anything at all?

'Where am I?' She whispered.

**On with the chapter**

**Eyes on fire**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You have reached your goal'. A voice suddenly startled Kagome, making her spin around to see a young lady.

'Who are you? Do I know you?'

'Yes and no'. The lady said.

'How can I know and not know who you are?'

'You know me because I am you. Or should I say, we have the same soul'.

'Oh, crap, another reincarnation'.

To that, the lady laughed lightly.

'Sort of. I see that you do not have control of our whole history. Once one of us was revived, the soul that was supposed to charge you with knowledge was damaged and for that you are unknown to your fate'.

'Easy there. Could you make it out in my language? Are you talking about Kikyo?'

'Yes, my dear, I am. You see, this soul I once had that passed to Kikyo and know resides in your body is tattooed with mine's and Kikyo's life history, so that you could learn from our mistakes and by that keep the jewel safe'.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Too much information, way too little time".

'Ok. Why would I need to know what happened to you?'

'I know it's hard for you to comprehend. Allow me to start from the beginning so you could see the development of the whole picture'. To that Kagome nodded a yes. So the woman started:

'You probably do not know why you need to make a pure wish on the complete jewel to set Midoriko free, do you?' Kagome nodded a no. 'You see, when Midoriko was battling those youkais and she realized what was about to happen, she prayed to anyone listening, up and above, to keep her fate secure from evil. That fate, my dear, is the jewel. Those prays said about a strong willed person able to make the jewel pure enough to kill the evil contents in it. And those words of peace, purity, they reached my hears. I was only a girl when I heard the call. And I was the first one to reach that cave and retrieve the jewel from where her heart once was'.

'When I did it, it just felt right. I was a miko my self, though I did not know it. And when I had the jewel, I felt stronger enough to protect it, as the sweet voice asked when I was sleeping. The thing is, evil was stronger and took it way from me, and when it all appeared to go wrong I saw a chance. So grabbed it and the end was that I died with the jewel in my hands. The details aren't important, but it happened again, to the next guardian. Kikyo too subsided to evil and died with the jewel within herself'.

'But destiny could not wait until the next guardian was born. The same evil that had killed the second guardian was still alive and able use the dark mark the jewel left behind. So things were changed. Time line altered to bring you here to finish the history. To complete the picture and annihilate the evil left behind. You, Kagome, are the third of two strong guardians, but not strong enough. So now that Kikyo has returned your soul…'

'I have your power, Kikyo's and mine to defeat Naraku and purify the jewel once and for all'. Kagome complete the woman's speech.

'Yes, little one, that is precisely why you were brought back five hundred years in the past. Do you understand why Tsubaki brought Kikyo's body back?'

'She wanted her power to control the jewel, right?'

'Yes, that is correct, but do not answer my question the way I want you to see: Kikyo was brought back and she stayed alive to protect a peace of our soul. The unplanned thing that happened was that you were left blind to our history. But the soul was kept safe until you accumulate knowledge enough about this Era to handle your self".

"Oh my God…" Kagome was speechless, but she never had time to say any thing more. It was as if you are in a very, very dark room and some one turns the light without warning. At first you see nothing but a blinding clarity. But as minutes pass by you start to define everything and then you can see the entire place you stand and before, and after you. Kagome opened her eyes to meet her friend's worried looks but she wasn't worried anymore. She had a mission. And she would not fail. Not again.

When she finished, she was kind of thirsty, and asked Sango for some water. As she put the cup and sipped some, Shippoo asked.

'If you, Kikyo, and this Lady all have the same soul, how come you talked to the lady? Was she soulless? If she was soulless, then there isn't anybody in heaven?'

The fox's questions were pertinent. Kagome didn't know what to answer and she knew she had to choose her words carefully because behind these questions, Shippoo was asking about his parents' current location.

'I'm afraid I can answer, or at least try to'. Miroku said. 'You see, Shippoo, you have a soul, and that soul will be able to reincarnate. But you also have a spirit. And that spirit defines who you are, your characteristics. Lady Kikyo wasn't alike Kagome in anyway but appearance, right? Because each one have a particular spirit that prints on them their personality. This spirit goes to judgment and from there to heaven, if that's the verdict'.

After so much talking everybody resumed to their choirs. They all needed to do some thinking on their own. It was too much news for everybody. "Thanks to Kami they forget the whole Sesshomaru thing". Kagome mused while looking for that precise demon. "I must thank him. He saved me. Twice." It took a while but she found him. He was seating comfortably by a tree shadow, as if asleep, but Kagome knew better then that. Though she wasn't about to give up.

'Sesshomaru-sama, I wanted to talk to you'.

But his reactions were… none. So she cleared her troat. Once. Twice. And… Nothing. So she stressed out.

'Listen to me you- you-pompous Lord. All I wanted as to show you your deserved appreciation. But you are way better then…' She never finished that phrase because she was currently pinned to a tree, being held by her neck, in a death full threat by a very, and I mean very, angry looking demon lord.

'Who do you think you are to speak to me in that tone, human'.

'I'm the one you saved twice'. Kagome voiced out. His grip was tight, she certainly noticed, but not enough to choke her out. He was trying to intimidate her and she most certainly would not allow.

'I save no one'.

'You saved me and even lent me your haori. She said dropping the haori she was holding'. His eyes flashed open for a second just to close again in a suspicious glare.

'What would I save you for, wench?'

'You should know that, mighty lord'. She said in a mock full tone and then she knew she had pushed it too far because he closed more his hand around her throat. She decided to give her 'thank you' and flared her miko powers at once, sending an unprepared Sesshomaru in the opposite direction. He hit a tree and fell on his but. Before he could attack her again, she said.

'I'll be on my way now. Hope it will be useful to you'. And she ran off. The first reaction the lord had was to go for her. But when he got up he saw. She wasn't talking about his haori. It was his arm, the missing one. It was back. "That damned miko and her damned powers". He said throwing the haori into the fire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guys, just five reviews and I post a new chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

thanksssss


	9. Chapter 9 Allies

**Hi everyone! How are you guys?? So, I did not get 5 reviews, but I got 4, so I decided to update it anyway! Thak you very, very much to those who reviewed! I means way too much for me to describe!!!!**

**Another thing: I made a mistake last time, the chapters name wasn't meant to be "Eyes on fire", well, at least not chap 8's name... So... I will change it today too!**

**Last Time**

'I'll be on my way now. Hope it will be useful to you'. And she ran off. The first reaction the lord had was to go for her. But when he got up he saw. She wasn't talking about his haori. It was his arm, the missing one. It was back. "That damned miko and her damned powers". He said throwing the haori into the fire.

**Allies**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome returned peaceful to Kaede's hut, though she couldn't help but glance backwards, because of a sick felling of being watched. She wasn't "but better safe than sorry" the girl thought. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth trying to figure out was would be the best action towards the girl who dared to be so… so… "Kind? Mock full? What in seven hells is this ningen's problem? How could she assume I needed my arm back? If I discover she felt any sort of pity towards this Sesshomaru she will pay with her life and I won't have such thing as pity for her".

When Kagome reached the hut, realization finally hit her. "Wait, if I slept for four days after the Kikyo's freak out, then I missed yesterday's dusk out of the whole reaching-out-to-my-soul thing that would make today July's second".

'Today is my birthday!' Kagome whispered. Then looked side ways, she disliked the idea of surprising her friends with the news, they didn't know. So she just sulked that she couldn't make out a good excuse to go home, Inuyasha would make so much trouble. "But if I went just for a few minutes, they don't even have to know that I went home!". Happy with the idea, she went.

Kagome got home as fast as she could. When she went for the kitchen's door, it was locked. "Oh, my, surprise, surprise for me. It seems that I am supposed to go for the main door". So she went for it. "And it is… Locked too? Oh, yes, I wasn't supposed to open it up at once". So she reached for the spare key that was hidden under a plant vase.

She open the door, everything was dark, so she waited for someone to turn up the light and yell "SURPRISE!". But no one did. So she just sulked, seated at the living room's couch for a few minutes and then went back to the feudal era.

"A eighteenth birthday isn't big deal, right? It is just like any other birthday… Who am I kidding? I really thought they were up to something…" Kagome sat by the ageless tree and slowing started to cry. A few tears would pass trough her cheeks to die on her collar bone. "Ok, now I am making a merciful scene". Then she felt a familiar tingling, a well known presence to approach.

'You know, Sesshomaru, for someone with so many powers, you aren't very smart. Not sensing you would be ignoring an elephant in the middle of my living room'. She said using terms that the demon lord would not understand.

'Are you not afraid of death, wench? You certainly deserve a painful one for your disrespect'. He said getting nearer her by each word and grabbing his sword.

'I see it came handy for you'. She said, noting the he used the 'new' arm to get to his sword. And again she was pinned to the tree.

'Why do you cry? I should know better, humans such as your self are bound to pledge for your lives, but crying for it? It is just disgusting'.

'Listen to me. I am certainly not in the mood to handle your over floated ego. I went for you to say 'hey, thanks for helping me'. But you are not polite enough to just say 'you're welcome''.

The Lord was dumb folded by the girl's bold words. "How come this wench is not afraid of this Sesshomaru?". He was so dazzled that he loosed up her throat so he could see how far she would go with her accusations. Kagome was so emerged in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was free, but anyway started pacing back and forth saying everything she felt like.

'You dog demons and you over estimated ego. Damn it. I was peacefully sulking the lack of attention my own mother gave to my eighteenth birthday and you had to tag along and make my day a bit sadder. Now, I just kicked your butt back at the woods. I know you never saw it coming, and in a battle you would probably be the one kicking butts but that doesn't give you the right to be such an arrogant…'

Suddenly Kagome realized what she was saying and to whom those words were going to. She gulped, trying to swallow back everything but that wasn't exactly possible. And by the look impressed in the Lord's face she was in for a lot of trouble.

With an arched eyebrow and a hand in the sword's hilt he started walking around Kagome, analyzing the change in her smell, heart beats and everything a hunter could exam in his prey.

After a few turns and a less terrified Kagome he finally asked.

'Human, how come you are not afraid of this Sesshomaru?'

Kagome passed to amazed and then confuse and then thoughtful so she put her index finger in her cheek as if deep in thought, considering what would be the best answer. Eyeing her changes and faces that came along Sesshomaru almost grinned at the girl, almost.

'You see…' She started but Inuyasha ad the rest of the group finally located the missing member.

'KAGOME! What the hell it going on here? What do you want Sesshomaru?' Inuyasha yelled at them. Kagome trying to voice something out but Sesshomaru looked right into her eyes making she stop dead in her tracks. The look said something about "don't tell anything". Of course this was Kagome trying to analyze Sesshomaru's behavior.

'Half breed you should look out better for the members of your pack. They could end up dead'.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Sesshomaru was gone, the lord had much to think about and he wasn't in the mood to fight the hanyo anymore.

They walked back to the hut, Inuyasha kept eyeing Kagome with curiosity, but she said nothing about her encounter with Sesshomaru. Once they reached Kaede's hut, Kagome saw some smoking coming out of the window, so she assumed Sango had already prepared dinner, though it seemed a bit early for supper. To her surprise her friends did remember of her birthday and that did lighten up her mood. They congratulated her and then they had her birthday dinner. Everything was quite simple, but hey, you only turn eighteen once.

A couple of weeks went by smoothly. They decided to stay near the village because now they had the upper hand. Most of the jewel was with them and Kagome was training hard to be able to control her new gained powers. Though the group's mood wasn't at all of happiness, all of the faces carried worry and concern for the times to come. It would be a great battle.

At one night, the group was gathered by the fire, making war strategies.

'I think we should just burst in his castle and kill him'. Inuyasha said vehemently.

'Easier said than done, Inuyasha. For one we do not know where he is hiding this time and two that is probably the worst place for us to fight him'. Miroku said in a patronizing tone.

'Yes, and also it would be fighting him in his own territory'. Sango said, matching Miroku's line of thought.

'Feh!' Was Inuyasha's answer. 'Then you say what we should do'.

'We need to duplicate ourselves'. Shippoo said.

'Ha! Now that's intelligent'. Inuyasha said, ironically.

'Actually, he is right'. Kagome said.

'Are you crazy? Have you hit your head?'

'Inuyasha… SIT!'

'Lady Kagome, what are you suggesting?' Miroku asked carefully.

'We need allies'.

'No.sinw…sdne…skdnwe…' Inuyasha tried to voice his (contrary) opinion, but his face was still smashed to the ground, so nothing understandable came from him.

'That might work. Who could we call?' Sango said.

'Anyone with a reason to kill Naraku would be a good start'.

'Let start then!' Shippoo said cheerfully.

It took them nearly a week to find Kouga and his pack and another couple of days to convince him and Inuyasha to join forces. But in the end they had their first ally. They made a deal in which each one should find more allies and meet in a month, near Naraku's last known location.

'So, Kagome, what's next? Who will be the other useless brain to add up? In the end I'm going to be the one who kills Naraku anyway'. Inuyasha said.

'You are right, Inuyasha'.

'I am?'

'You are. We need someone with great war skills and strategical brain!'

'But who could it be?' Shippoo said.

'I don't know anyone who has those characteristics'. Sango added.

'Well, we do know someone'. Miroku said.

'Who???' Sango, Kagome and Shippoo asked in unison.

'Ha! This crazy monk ought to be talking about Sesshomaru. As if…' And Inuyasha laughed madly.

'That is a great idea Inuyasha!'

**This time I'm not going to ask for a certain number of reviews, but I would appreciate if you did review after reading!!! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10 Shake on it

**Hi again!** I was so happy that I got four reviews so quickly that I decided to update!!! Thank you very, very much for the reviews!

And that takes me to another matter; I got an interesting review from Dragoness Fahoma. And for what she said, I must **apologize deeply**: she alerted me of grammar mistakes! I swear I double read this before posting, but, as I said to her, I and think I've said here also, I'm not a native speaker – I'm from Brazil – and this mistakes she warned me about are beyond my capacity of editing.

**So, please, if there is anyone out there interested in editing my fic, I'd be more than happy!**

I want to write something entertaining, not headache-reading kind of material!

Enough with the babbling!

**Last time: **

'Ha! This crazy monk ought to be talking about Sesshomaru. As if…' And Inuyasha laughed madly.

'That is a great idea Inuyasha!'

**Shake on it**

'You have got to be joking, Kagome!'

'I have to agree with Inuyasha in this one, Kagome, he is a heartless killer, he would never work in group, especially our group'. Sango said.

'It won't hut trying!' Kagome said in a cheerful tone.

'Actually it might hurt. He may kill you, Lady Kagome'. Miroku said.

'And never ever in a zillion years I would fight side by side with that jerk'.

'Inuyasha… SIT!'

After that conversation they retired to bed. Every one with thoughts filled with Kagome's idea.

Kagome's thoughts

Well… He saved me once or twice and he didn't kill me by the well, maybe he is not such a bad demon after all.

Shippoo's thoughts

Kagome may be right. She is always 'righter' than Inuyasha that's for sure. Maybe Kagome could bring me some more candies when she gets back to her time…

Sango's thoughts

I don't know, I don't know… That goes against every single one of my instincts… He is a killer, for heavens sake. He is the killing perfection impersonation…

Back to Shippoo's thoughts

Candies, ramen… More candies…

Miroku's thoughts

Bringing Sesshomaru to the group might damage our social arrangements. Especially because Sesshomaru-sama will never interact with humans. I must take good care of my beloved Sango… Ah… Sango…

Inuyasha's thoughts

If that wench thinks I'm going to bend for my brother's wishes she must be way out of her mind. I don't know what is going on here, but there is something going on and I bet that is a trick Sesshomaru is pulling just to get to my sword.

Again at Shippoo's thoughts

And more, more, more candies…

"It's not very hard to approach Sesshomaru's profile with a certain Hollywood star. I mean, c'mon, it is easy to see the resemblance with chuck Norris…" Kagome was musing. The demon Lord had, for sure, a thing like 'You won't find me, I find you'. They looked after him for a few days, but got nothing, not even a single clue. So they decided to get back to Kaede's for a while, just enough to Kagome go to her Era, check everything out and head back with her supplies.

Kagome had out done herself this time. Normally she would stay at least two days to get things moving without her. Manly school activities, that is. But not this time. This time was different. They were really getting near the last fight. So when she got to her Era she did all her late homework and asked her mother to get her the supplies. "No mall this time".

When dusk was approaching she had already finished everything. So she hugged her family very, very tight, hoping that would not be the last time and went back to the Feudal Era.

'You and your friends were looking for me'.

He showed up from nowhere making Kagome jump and he smile – not for her to see, of course.

'Sesshomaru'.

'Lord.'

'Excuse me?'

'Human, you must treat me with the importance my title owns. I am your superior.'

Kagome gulped, but not in fear, in anger. "How dare he say such things for me?" But she said nothing. "I need him to fight with us".

'I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. And you are right; we were looking out for you'. His eyes winded in a fraction, he never expected her to agree with him so easily. "She is up to something". He thought.

'What do you want, ningen. You know I am not a merciful kind'.

'This is not about something I want alone. It is about something we both want'.

'Stop the riddles. I would never share goals with lowly humans.'

'You want Naraku dead, don't you?' She asked.

'The half breed's destiny has nothing to do with your needs'. He said before she could complete the idea. If she did so, she would prove they did share a goal, at least one. To that she smiled.

'Maybe not. But I need you'.

Again his eyes winded a bit but quickly he went back to his cold mask. Hearing her words like that, kind of made something tingle inside him somewhere up his stomach. "Nonsense. This Sesshomaru does not tingle".

He just turned his back to her and started to walk away.

'Wait! Don't go! Please'. He stopped and turned to her. " I am getting soft".

'Speak your mind once and for all, human'. She didn't flinch to his cold tone.

'We have an army. We need a general.'

'That amount of beings could hardly be called an army and one such as myself would never associate with humans and a hanyo'. Now he made Kagome pissed.

'Alone you will get nowhere. In group Naraku will come down so quickly he won't even realize'.

'I can defeat the hanyo at any moment.'

'Why haven't you done it yet then? Don't fell like it or are you conscious that sometimes he knows just what triggers to pull?'

'Everything will be done my way and my way only.'

'Yes'. She agreed and lifted her hand to shake on it.

'What is this for?' Sesshomaru asked, staring at the girls extended member.

'To be nice'. She said and smiled.

'This Sesshomaru is not nice'. And turned, starting to walk away leaving behind a dumb folded Kagome.

'Oh, well, you win some and lose others'. She said and smiled again, walking back to the hut.

As soon as he left her and, of course, she was completely sure he couldn't see her, Kagome started running as fast as she could. "This is great news… Fantastic… Incredible…"

'OH MY GOD!' She screamed inside the hut. 'You guys will never ever, even in a billion years, guess what just happened!'

'C'mon! Wench! Just stop screaming, do you want to kill us all'. Inuyasha yelled at her. To that Kagome stopped in the middle of her sentence

'Inuyasha. Sit'.

'What happened, Kagome, did you win a candy bar?' Shippoo said with hopeful eyes.

'Well, Shippoo, I didn't, but I did get you one!' She said retrieving one of the candy bars to the kitsune.

'What did happen, Lady Kagome?' Miroku asked.

'Sesshomaru was waiting me by the well. He accepted!'

'This is great, I think, I just hope he doesn't decide to kill us all half way through the planning process…' Sango said.

'He won't'. Kagome answered.

'FEH!' A now standing up hanyo said. 'How can you be so damn sure, he is just a killer'.

'That is not a proper way to refer to one above you, filthy hanyo'. Said a green toad at the hut's door. Inuyasha made a move to hit Jaken, but at Kagome's glance, he decided he'd rather not get sited again.

'What do you want, Jaken?' Kagome asked rather nicely. Jaken motioned to answer something mean, but as if refraining to get killed, he just answered.

'A meet is arranged tomorrow afternoon, at the same place you talked. Only you, him and the wolf one'. Jaken said, indicating that the meeting was to be attended only by Inuyasha, Kagome and Kouga.

'OK. We will be there'. The miko agreed.

The day went by tranquilly… Each one, and especially the three that would attend the meeting, was kept to their own devices. "A busy mind keeps us from becoming anxious", Miroku mused while cleaning his weapon. Sango was practicing with Kirara and Shippoo. Inuyasha decided he'd rather hunt something for dinner and Kagome, well, our dear little miko resolved the best way to spend the afternoon off was to step away from the village and try to gain control of her powers.

"Focus on something, anything, someplace pretty… Let's see… Where is pretty enough for me to think about it… Hmm… A place… A place… Amm… A person… … Hmm…Youkais are pretty… I think Inuyasha is quite handsome, kind of wild… But Sesshomaru is way better looking… If I had to place him somewhere in my Era I would definitely say he is British… Though, of course, he has the oriental face and his posture is absolutely French and…"

'It is useless to practice your powers if you take no care for your life, ningen.'

Kagome jumped about 3 miles up in the air before actually being able to turn and look to who spoke to her. Hard to guess who was it?

'Se-S-She... Sesshomaru!'

He arched his eyebrow, controlling hard not to be amazed at her smell. But she thought he had done it out of the way she called him, so she corrected her self "For now, because we do need him in our side! I must be polite to earn his trust"…

'Sesshomaru-_sama_, you scared me to death!'

"What a puzzle this little miko! She made it hard for me to analyze her feelings, was she afraid or excited just now?" While he thought about Kagome's feelings, he left a miko without an answer.

'Hey! Where are you?' Sesshomaru remembers that he is not alone and looks at Kagome. 'You kind of spaced out there… what were you thinking about?'

'I have no need to explain myself to you'.

'You should though… I mean not necessary to me, but you should always have someone to trust your inner feelings otherwise you might explode!' Kagome said, sounding rather matter-of-factly. Sesshomaru was taken back with her words. "what does she means?" So he took the easier way out.

'This Sesshomaru does not explode. And you miko, talk just too much for a human.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you feel like it, review!!!!!!!!

Best wishes!

DJ


	11. Chapter 11 Eyes on Fire

**Hi!!!**

So, first of all, I must thank deeply to Lady **Dragoness Fohama** who kindly accepted becoming my **editor**! So a stand up aplause to her! Everything from now on will be easier to the eyes! LOL

Anyway, another coment, remember that very recently I updated a mistaken name in one of the chapters and then that I said it would be another chapters name?? So, there we go! This is the real "Eyes on fire"

**Last Time:**

'You should though… I mean not necessary to me, but you should always have someone to trust your inner feelings otherwise you might explode!' Kagome said, sounding rather matter-of-factly. Sesshomaru was taken back with her words. "what does she means?" So he took the easier way out.

'This Sesshomaru does not explode. And you miko, talk just too much for a human.'

**Eyes on Fire**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well, it is not that I talk too much', She said walking in Sesshomaru's direction, 'it is you that talks just too little.' By then she had her index finger in Sesshomaru's face. "I'm dead. Way too dead now…" Kagome though and closed her eyes, waiting for him to kill her. But he didn't.

'This sesshomaru is fine the way he is and talks just enough,' He answered with the coldest tone ever, but gently grabbed her threatening hand that was still in his face and brought it all the way down. She did nothing but stare at the gesture and feel his warmth. "If it was anyone else, it would actually be very, very sweet". She thought and looked up, right into his eyes and blushed. He was looking into her eyes too. It was then that she felt something cold in her hand, so she looked quickly down to see that he had passed a hilt of some sort and had already stepped backwards.

'What is this?'

'Are you not even capable of recognizing a sword?'

'Of course I am, Sesshomaru, but why is it with me?'

'You do not have the capacity to focus your powers. As a general I do not want you to kill out allies. Therefore you must concentrate on something physical. The sword is a channel for them.'

Kagome had the most puzzled stare ever. "Is he giving me a gift? Is he complementing or criticizing me?" So she asked the first thing she though of.

'How will I be able to handle a sword? I've never done it before!'

'This Sesshomaru will see to your improvements, at night, when there is nobody to bother us.'

'Why are you giving it to me, anyway?' She asked. To that he simply turned his back to her and started to walk way, he didn't want to answer looking into her eyes.

'Count the stones'. She looked at the sword once more just to see that it's hilt was adorned with beautiful sea-blue stones. Eighteen of them. "My birthday!" She thought. When she looked up he was already quite far, but she could still see him, so she yelled for him to hear.

'I will tell no one, I promise'. "He probably doesn't want anyone to know about this and I certainly won't betray him".

"And I will never look into your eyes again… It seems far too dangerous, even for one such as me… Kagome…" He thought after he heard her promise secrecy.

The following day, at the approaching dusk, Inuyasha, Kagome and the newly arrived Kouga went to the well. When they got there, Sesshomaru wasn't anywhere to be seen.

'Ha! Where is your big brother Inu-baka?' Kouga teased him.

'I don't know about that scum any more then you, stupid wolf!'

'Your lack of vocabulary is beyond any help, hanyou'. Sesshomaru said walking towards the group. Inuyasha meant to answer, but Kagome moved faster.

'So, boys, let's not start a fight! Right? We are here to find a way to work together.' The miko voiced, looking to Kouga, then Inuyasha and finally to Sesshomaru, who quickly averted his gaze.

'Ok, anything for you, my Kagome, what do you want us to do?' Kouga said and grabbed the miko's hand in his. That made Sesshomaru look to her, their hands intertwined and then to the wolf.

'This Sesshomaru agreed to lead a war, not to articulate anything with any of you, human, half or full blooded youkai. You shall be under my judgments or there will be no participation of the Inu Youkais.'

'I will not obey you if that's what you want, jackass!' Inuyasha yelled.

'Nether will I or the wolf clan for that matter.'

'That's it. Enough. You will shut up for once. We are here to overpower Naraku, not to compete who has the bigger ego! Each one will have a certain participation in this. We need everyone. Sesshomaru's part is to articulate the best strategy possible so you two can practice and, for heavens sake, win. Now, let's get started, ok?' Kagome said and seated herself by the well. Kouga and Inuyasha followed her. She started searching for her notebook and a pen inside her bag, when she finally found them, she looked up to see Sesshomaru still standing, observing at her antics.

'C'mon, Sesshomaru, you've got to be kidding me! You do not wish to do all the arrangements standing there! Sit with us.'

'This Sesshomaru has no need to sit.'

'Yeah… Yeah… Ok… Let's try again, I'm sorry... Please, Sesshomaru-sama, sit with us'. Inuyasha and Kouga snorted at the girl's speech, but it worked and Sesshomaru sat a bit away from them, but still sat nearby

'The first move' The Lord said 'Is to start training group movements, for that, anywhere but the Inu lands will be an over exposure to the group'

'What? This is nonsense? Are you suggesting that we all go live in your place?' Inuyasha said.

'It was supposed to be yours as well, half-breed'. Again Kagome was faster with words.

'Why do you think we should move?'

'In the Inu lands constantly there are armies training. It will make no difference if the amount increases. Therefore it will not draw attention.'

'But you do know what you are suggesting, don't you? I mean, there are a lot of different species involved in this. Will you be able to handle the entire group in your castle, without discrimination? No one sleeping out side, everybody in the same rank, just for a while.'

'Ningen, do you, also, question my reasons? This Sesshomaru has it all considered.'

'Ok, then. If you say so. What next?'

'Once the group is relocated, there will be a division amongst them and each part will be specifically trained for a specific task.'

'Like what kind of task?' Kouga asked.

'Since there are, as the human said, different species involved, each one will be using particular qualities. Wolves shall be the front, the attackers. Humans will be last roll, considering their inferiority, flying youkai will handle the sky, spying and protecting our borders, and so on'.

'Nice'. Kouga said.

Kagome held her tongue as hard as she could. "Inferior beings…" Her face expression didn't go unnoticed by the taiyoukai, but he said nothing "Strong willed, this ningen, it would be admirable if it wasn't so unpleasant to the eyes". Sesshomaru thought to himself while trying to avoid – without success – to look at the girl. Kagome, on the other hand, took a very, very deep breath – trying to say nothing about the youkai's remark and finally said.

'OK, then, when do we leave?'

'This Sesshomaru will announce the moment'. With that the Lord gets up and starts to leave them.

'That's it? No more comments?' Kouga asks. But Sesshomaru said nothing and kept on moving away.

Kagome woke up later that night with a tickling feeling almost like butterflies in her belly. She knew straight ahead what they meant. He had come back to their camp, to see her. She got up as smoothly as possible and grabbed her backpack. Once out of the hut she changed her pajamas into her school uniform, combed her hair once, twice and, by the third time she was growing impatient. "Why does this stupid thing is so messed up?". So she decided to tie it. "There you go, now it looks quite better…I mean, I can't go see him looking like I've just woken up, right?" She kept to her musings while walking towards Sesshomaru. Unfortunately she never, not even once, considered why it was so important that she looked good to him.

"That stupid wench is taking just too long. I might as well leave her without a lesson. This Sesshomaru has never waited for anybody, why should I wait here for _her". _And yet he waited.

'Hi.' She said quietly.

'It took you long enough, ningen; this Sesshomaru does not tolerate delays'. Sesshomaru said without turning to look at her, the thing is he was far too amazed by the fact that he was so busy thinking about her that he let his guard down. "No, not thinking about her, thinking about _her delay"._

'Well, I'm sorry. I just… I mean… It is not like we scheduled anything… How was I to know when to come to you?'

'You felt it, did you not?' He said, turning towards her, but looking above her head. To that Kagome looked back to see if there was some one coming. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to charge at her.

'Hey, are you crazy? What the hell are you doing?'

'Where is your weapon, miko? Left it behind already?' He asked, of course he wasn't charging full force; he was just making her angry. "This one" Sesshomaru thought "is all about feelings. She will do better if angrier" He mused trying not to laugh at the girl's faces and weird dodging abilities.

'C'mon, give me a break! It is inside my bag, if you do not stop this nonsense now you will have a…' But he stopped, not wanting to give space to chatting amongst them. "This Sesshomaru will not befriend a ningen".

The idea of the training was quite simple. He would charge at her, she would dodge, he would criticize her dodge, then she would get angry and yell at him, he would get angry at her constant yelling (he has sensitive ears and ego, right?) and that lead them to this current point at the plot. Now we see the third night of their training sessions and over there, by a tree, there is an angry looking inuyoukai and an angrier looking miko pinned to a tree.

'Sesshomaru, get a grip, this is getting old. How should I know how to dodge if you do not teach me? It may have come naturally to you, but I was not born with weaponry knowledge. Did I hurt you?'

Earlier that night

She arrived already with her sword in her hand, no bag this time to impede her. He appeared out of now where, attacking her, as usual. Things were quite normal, however, this time, when Sesshomaru started to annoy her, goading her to use her powers, he actually made her use them. It was the very first time she manages to dodge correctly.

Sesshomaru attacked her with a straight, frontal hit. She dodged and spun to be looking at his back, she knew he was quick and turned to face her, so when he turned – seconds later – she used her miko abilities (finally set free) and hit him just like he hit her first: straight, frontal charge. He dodged this time, but not enough so a wave of the power made a slash in the left side of his face, his instincts kicked in and he pinned her to a tree.

'You do not have the power to hurt me'. Kagome reaches out and touches the slash, instantly it heals and he pushes an unprepared miko to the ground.

'Ouch. What was that for? I was just helping you out!' Kagome yells at him meanwhile getting up.

'I do not need help'. He turns to her but do not look into her eyes.

'Hey you, you should at least look at me when you say something mean like that.' The thing is, they were training in the middle of the forest and to Sesshomaru's misfortune, Kagome used a tree branch as a way to be almost (or enough) at Sesshomaru height. When she was speaking she held his face and made him look at her. His eyes were on fire. She slowly dropped her hand regretting to make him look at her. But she could not drop her eyesight as well. Though it would have been safer.

She knew it then, she would know it forever. Something inside of her twisted as she mirrored herself in his eyes. She had something inside of her that was to be stored and forgot. For now she would take the easier way out.

'Hey there', she said jumping out of the tree branch. 'How come have you stopped referring to yourself as "This Sesshomaru"?' She asked looking for her swords hilt.

Sesshomaru was lost for a second. Somehow it made his inner beast better to look into her eyes. Inside, he wanted to keep looking at her. Not that he would precede so in any way, but he wanted, so he was more than happy when the weird ningen changed subjects.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Editor: Dragoness Fohama.

If you feel like, review, it would make my day!

DJ


	12. Chapter 12 A Snake in the path

**Hi!!!**

So, it has been a while, sorry for that, damn those virus – I had a major problem with my PC and was temporary unable to post, again, I'm sorry!

This is the longest chapter I've posted so far and I'm kind of doing it to apologize for the delay!!!

Special thanks to** Dragoness Fohama**, who edited most of the chapter!!!!

**Last time:**

She knew it then, she would know it forever. Something inside of her twisted as she mirrored herself in his eyes. She had something inside of her that was to be stored and forgot. For now she would take the easier way out.

'Hey there', she said jumping out of the tree branch. 'How come have you stopped referring to yourself as "This Sesshomaru"?' She asked looking for her swords hilt.

Sesshomaru was lost for a second. Somehow it made his inner beast better to look into her eyes. Inside, he wanted to keep looking at her. Not that he would precede so in any way, but he wanted, so he was more than happy when the weird ningen changed subjects.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A snake in the path**

'As you and I see the end of our third training session and you, ningen, apparently will not subside to my title it seems nonsense to make you understand.'

'What? Now you lost me there! Are you complaining again that I do not call you "-sama" or something like that?'

'No, ningen, are you not acquainted with the court life?'

'Well, no, I mean, not at least with this youkai-feudal era kind of court. I know plenty of European style, though'. Sesshomaru almost asked what she was talking about, but refrained, he did not want her to think he was less studied than she. Though it was kind of cold shower to his ego. "She knows something that I do not… she is probably making it up…"

'Well, will you tell me then? I'd like to know!' She asked.

'I have been thought to live by my status.' Sesshomaru began. 'By referring to myself in the third person, I am not referring to the youkai, but to my nobility.'

'That's complex! But I see it make sense. Thank you.'

'For what?' He could not help but ask this time. "She is by far the strangest one I've seen". Meanwhile Kagome went for her backpack – that was laid carefully out of their training "dojo" – and was digging for some of her school books.

'Well, for more knowledge, of course. Where I come from, the richer being is the one with more knowledge. Found it!' She says getting her lantern and a geography book.

Sesshomaru said nothing; he just wanted to know what the hell she was doing. "Where is she from?".

'Are you not going back to your camp?' Sesshomaru asked.

'Ahh… No not now… I've sensed the area. How fancy it is to say this 'I've sensed the area'… I mean, I wasn't able to do that until very recently and now I can!'

'Ningen, your point is?'

'Oh, I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, I am not going back right now because before we go to your house…'

'Castle'

'I'm sorry, before we go to your castle, I think I'll be going back home to handle some school papers… In one day I'll update everything and get back by the afternoon of the day after tomorrow…'

He kept considering with he would ask or not. So Kagome, that was seated by a tree looked up to see the demon Lord looking intently at her books.

'Do YOU want to ask something? I would be more than glad to answer you know…'

He seemed to consider her words and finally asked.

'What are those books for? Why do you study if you are a female?'

'Well, in my time, women have the same responsibility as men. We must take care of the house and be a professional, work hard and earn money'.

'Why do you say "in my time"?'

'This is quite complex. Do you promise not to use this information to injure anyone –specially my family - that you may have access to because of what I am going to tell you?'

He looked as if he was not going to subside, but then he took a deep breath "This Sesshomaru will never subside again; this is only a search for more knowledge, as the miko said herself".

'I do'. He said.

'Seat here'. The miko said, pointing an empty space by her side. "I have been sitting by far too much around her". Sesshomaru thought but seated himself anyway.

'You see… A feel years ago, when I was fifteen, I was home, looking for my cat, then I thought it would be by the well, in the backyard…'

'You mean the well by the ageless tree'. It did not sound as a question, Sesshomaru was making a point, as if it was obvious that she could not be talking about any other well.

'Yes and no'. He made a gesture as if to answer, but said nothing so she kept on talking. 'You see, I from the future, five hundred years to be precise, and when I was looking for my cat, as I said before, I fell into the well that stays in the backyard of the shrine where I live'.

'Are you mental?'

'No Sesshomaru, I am not mental, you asked, I'm telling, now if you do not want to believe you might as well leave!' He said or did nothing so she assumed he wasn't going to complain about the veracity anymore.

'You see'. The miko started once again. 'When I neared the well, a youkai pulled me and dropped me in this Era. At first, I had no idea of where I was… The weird thing that was chancing me gave no space for me to question where the hell it had dropped me. The bug-thingy disappeared for some moments and that's was when I saw Inuyasha. I found him very cute and saw that he had an arrow crossing his heart; I felt bad about him and removed it. Kaede appeared right when I was pulling it. She tried to warn me against. When I had the arrow in my hands, the bug-thingy appeared again and made a slash in my thorax, Inuyasha killed it and came after me, thinking that I was Kikyo… And well… That's how I met him'.

'And the jewel?' Sesshomaru asked. Kagome kind of looked at him, avoiding his eyes, of course, and smile "He is a good listener".

'Well, it was inside me and it fell when the thingy slashed me… Then another thingy – that I soon found out to be all youkais – caught it. Inuyasha and I ran after it and I tried to kill it by shooting an arrow… Of course I missed and accidentally I hit the jewel as well and that's why it is shattered in zillions of peaces'.

Sesshomaru smirked. He just could not resist this time, the miko was getting into his grip. But just to picture her faces and attitudes…

'HEY, what are you laughing about?'

'This Sesshomaru does not laugh'.

'Oh, c'mon, you said you had quit that "This Sesshomaru" attitude. Now tell me why you are laughing'.

'Everybody that meets you, has had tried to kill you, at least once'.

'Well, that's me, its leaving or loving me!' When she said it, it was too late to swallow the words back. She just could not avoid looking at him. "Oh my god, what have I said, he will kill me for sure, just because I insinuate he has befriended me now!" She got hundreds shades of red and finally looked at him.

Sesshomaru had already got up and as facing the stars.

'You should stop blushing, it is probably unhealthy'. And nothing more. He just said that and left her without any other word.

'At least he did not kill me'. She voiced to herself when she thought he could no longer hear her. Of course he did hear her. "If I had the desire, miko, you would be already dead".

And if she did not question the needs to always look good around him, he did not question as well why he did not wish to see her dead anymore.

August

Some days passed by without any thing knew. Our group was supposed to meet Kouga's. When they were leaving to the meeting, Jaken appears once more.

'Miko' Jaken says going for Kagome, that was watching Shippoo fish – or try to. 'I, the great servant of the Inu…' Kagome was pleased to her from Sesshomaru "It has been so long we practiced…" She thought, not considering the fact that had only passed a few days since they last saw each other.

'Just skip that, Jaken, what do you want this time?' The toad seemed outrageous but said anyway.

'It is time to move to the Castle. The Great Lord knows that you shall meet the wolf prince. Afterwards, you must keep the same road of Naraku's last location and Lord Sesshomaru-sama (can I use both?) will lead the way from there'.

'Nice! Tell Sesshomaru we'll meet him, then!'

'OK, then, now what?' Kouga asked.

'Now we keep this track and Sesshomaru will find us'. Kagome answered.

'Kagome, are you sure about that?' Sango asked. 'I mean, what if he bails on us?'

'I guess there is only one way to find out right?' The miko said and started following the road.

'Let's go then'. Miroku said to a sort of doubtful hanyo and demon slayer. Kouga and his pack followed right behind.

Two hours later even Kagome started having second thoughts on Sesshomaru's appearance. Just for you to see the scene with me, imagine that they were traveling west in a road where at your right there was a field of green grass and, at their left, the woods. So, before Kagome could voice anything about her discouragement to Sango, Jaken, Ah Uh and Rin stepped out of the woods right in front of them. The toad and Ah Uh did nothing and just kept on walking north, but little Rin looked back, rather doubtful. Then Sesshomaru steps out of the same track and looks at Inuyasha, the brothers only exchange a nod and Sesshomaru starts to walk in front of the weird group.

'Sesshomaru-sama' Rin runs until she is side by side with Sesshomaru.

'What is it, Rin?'

'Rin wants to know if she can go introduce herself'.

'As long as you walk with the miko'. "Not that I trust her or anything of the sort, but she is the less untruthful".

'Thank you very much, Sesshomaru-sama'.

'Hm'.

Rin ran back all the way – it is rather easy to imagine that they were traveling together but divided into tree groups: at front Sesshomaru, Ah Uh and Jaken; then come Sango, Kagome and Shippoo followed close by Inuyasha and Miroku and quite in the back, Kouga and his pack.

'Hi!' Rin gives her sweetest smile possible.

'Hi, what is your name?' Shippoo asks.

'Rin's name is Rin, and yours?'

Shippoo looks at the girl "Is she crazy?", but answers anyway.

'I'm Shippoo, this is Sango, Kagome and there – pointing back – there is Miroku and Inuyasha'. Nether Miroku or Inuyasha acknowledge the girl because they were deep in conversation, making strategies – or supposed to be strategies, because they all ended with Inuyasha busting into Naraku's castle and killing him. But Kagome and Sango did smile to her.

'Which one of you is the Miko-sama?'

'I am, Kagome said, and Sango here is a demon slayer'. Rin just steps between the girls and hold Kagome's hand.

'Rin is supposed to be with you'. Kagome did not ask who said that to the girl because it was easy to see.

Few minutes later, Shippoo and Rin had both lost their embarrassment towards each other and started to play along the way. Dusk was approaching, and Kagome knew they had to stop for super and some rest. Not that the youkais would need any rest, but, as she thought, a large group as theirs, walking non-stop would drag some attention. But, if they stopped every now and then they would seem, at least a bit, like a traveling group.

She leaves Sango with the two children and moves closer to Sesshomaru. Of course Rin did not wait and followed Kagome; Shippoo refrained from doing so because he was afraid of the Tayoukai.

'Sesshomaru-sama, do you think we could stop for the night?'

'Unnecessary'.

'It is necessary. Would it not be weird if some one sees such uncommon group traveling in the middle of the night?'

'Hm'. The demon lord said nothing, but started moving into the woods. It was rather dark, considering the sun could not pass through the leaves. Again the group dispersed. The wolves stood closer to the road. Sesshomaru still led the way, but this time Kagome, Sango, Shippoo and Rin stood in the middle, meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku followed farther in the back.

Rin and Shippoo were running to all sides, playing catcher.

'It is not very safe to them to be running, right? They might trip on something'. Sango said to Kagome and the miko agreed. Kagome was about to call them closer to her side when they heard Rin scream in pain. Kagome and Sesshomaru were by Rin's side in a flash – ok the miko as way closer to the girl that is why they reached her in the same time.

'What happened, Rin?' But the girl just cried in pain. Shippoo came into eyesight, he was holding something.

'This bit her'. It was a snake, a common non-demon kind of snake, but it meant greater danger to them, because if it was a demon, Kagome could heal her, but being an ordinary snake, Kagome would need an antidote.

'Crap'. She cursed in really low voice. Meanwhile she reached for her shoe lace, and tied it around Rin's leg so that the blood would not flow to her body more than it had already. Then the miko lowered and started pushing as much blood as possible from where the snake bit. Miroku and Inuyasha stood in Sesshomaru's way so that he would not interfere in Kagome's aid. Sango held the shoe lace tied firmly and Shippoo just watched the whole scene unfold.

'She is going to need more than this'. Kagome says, looking straight to Sesshomaru. 'How far are we from the castle?'

'A three-day walk'.

'Not enough. We need to get there faster'. Kagome pled. Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha, Inuyasha nods at Sesshomaru. It was a weird way to communicate, but when the matter was serious they got beyond their differences and were able to know what the other meant. Sesshomaru had to take the girls to the castle and Inuyasha was supposed to stay back and kip everything in place until they could restart the march towards the castle.

'Common'. Kagome grabbed Rin and followed Sesshomaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IMPORTANT:** I made a really huge mistake at the last chapter's plot, and thanks to the review _**flirtymiyu**_ left me I'm able to correct myself and apologize - you see, in the last chapter, when they are gatthering with Sesshomaru, Kagome requests to Sesshomaru to sit near them and there is the flaw INUYASHA WAS CLOSE ALSO, WHICH MEANS THAT IF KAGOME SAID "SIT" THE NECKLACE WOULD HAVE REACTED AND IT DID NOT, so I'm sorry, it was a rude mistake.

Anyway, reviews, I think, could help me improve, so, please, leave me a coment! Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13 Particular Properties

**Hi everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Another chapter, we are getting closer to the end!!! **

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all that reviewed to the last chapter posted!!

Now, on with the story:

**Last time:**

'Not enough. We need to get there faster'. Kagome pled. Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha, Inuyasha nods at Sesshomaru. It was a weird way to communicate, but when the matter was serious they got beyond their differences and were able to know what the other meant. Sesshomaru had to take the girls to the castle and Inuyasha was supposed to stay back and kip everything in place until they could restart the march towards the castle.

'Common'. Kagome grabbed Rin and followed Sesshomaru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Particular Properties**

'Will they be ok?' Sango asked.

'Yes'. Inuyasha answered before jumping up to the nearest tree branch.

'Come, Shippoo, let's make you dinner, ok?' The fox kitty nods and follows Miroku and Sango.

Sesshomaru traveled as fast as his youki cloud could take them, so, in the end, they made in three ours what would take the rest of the group three days. Kagome thought she would arrive in a Dracula kind of castle, everything shadowed by the night, and without anybody walking around. But when the castle got into their range of vision, if she wasn't so scared by the little girl's life, she would've jumped in excitement.

'This is beautiful'. She said before they land.

'Hn'. Was all Sesshomaru said.

The castle was huge, for a start. Kagome couldn't even give a proportion, it was really late, around 11 pm, she calculated, but there was hundreds of Inu soldiers training in a grass field at her right, also there were maids apparently doing laundry in a river near the castle. Then Sesshomaru got nearer the castle and started do go around it. "Apparently" Kagome thought "This is the back of the castle". The front was even greater in sight. The castle did not share much difference with the European ones she had seen, but it was prettier because wasn't made of regular stones, it seemed to be made of marble. So everything was so white and shiny, even at night.

When Sesshomaru reached the ground, Kagome looked up, feeling weirdly very small next to such a huge construction. Guards approached them immediately.

'Have you made a nice journey, Lord Sesshomaru?' One of them, in a fancy kimono, asked Sesshomaru.

'There is no such thing as time, Hioru, call the healers now'.

'Sir, may I escort the humans?' Hioru voiced. But Sesshomaru did not answer. He just stepped around him, without even motioning anything for Kagome. Our girl, of course, realized that she was supposed to follow.

They walked through corridors. "If I'm to find my own way out, I'll probably die trying! This looks like a labyrinth". Finally they reached a wooden door in the end of a corridor. Sesshomaru held the handle and looked at Kagome.

'You are a human amongst youkai. You are not well seem or appreciate at all for the matter. I'll have a maid to escort you. Stay in your chambers. Do not disobey me or it might cost or life'.

To say that she was dumbfolded was a start. She was scared of everything and everyone now. For a second or so, the time that took him to open the door and then disappear from where they had come from, she did not know what to do. But then the healer appeared at the door and motioned her to come in with Rin.

Sesshomaru headed straight back to the camp. Meanwhile Kagome stood the whole night by Rin's side. In the early morning the fever had passed and the little girl seemed to have reacted to the poison. Everything was fine. Except for the fact that Kagome was quite scared, she did not want people to think ill of her only because she was human. So she decided she would try to get on the good side of at least some of them.

Three days later Sesshomaru arrived at the castle with everybody else. The trip to castle had been fine, without incidents and Sesshomaru was glad because he did not want to take too long to get to there. "If someone hurt the ningen, will pay with his life".

Again, as soon as Sesshomaru reached the gates, Hioru appeared. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were traveling side by side, right behind Sesshomaru, so when Hioru appeared, Sesshomaru introduced them.

'This is Hioru, the Inu General, responsible for the training in the west lands'. He said, without turning back. Hioru looked at them and then back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru continued. 'Hioru, these are allies, all of them, therefore they will use accommodations here, arrange enough for all'.

'That will not be necessary, my Lord'.

'Do you disobey this Sesshomaru?'

'No sir, I'm sorry, what I meant to say was that everything is settled to receive the incomings. Lady Kagome arranged everything'.

'Lady?' Inuyasha asked. But Sesshomaru was already moving in the direction Hioru was heading.

They walked around the castle entrance (for you guys to picture it with me, imagine that the castle has an oval sort of shape, and that, when Sesshomaru arrived with Kagome, she saw the fighting dojo at her right, which means it stays on the left, if you are looking at the main gate. Also, remember, the castle is really big). After a minute walking the finally saw the dojo. The dojo was a construction much like a barn house, without any rooms, just an "empty" space with a tatame (those who practice martial arts may help me on describing this one, but is like a mattress that woks like a carpet, sort of). The dojo's main door faced a huge field where the soldiers mostly used to practice. In the end, the structure the dojo had served only as a place for Sesshomaru to train and keep his weapons.

So, after that minute walking they saw the dojo and saw also that there were some similar structures along the field's left border. There were still people working on them and Kagome was there in the middle apparently organizing the whole thing. Sesshomaru didn't know whether to get angry because she had disobeyed him or amazed at how pretty she looked in his mothers kimono. "Wait, my mother's kimono?". Sesshomaru thought.

Before anyone could say anything, Shippoo ran and hugged Kagome.

'Mom, I was so worried, how are you? How is Rin? Where is she? You are so pretty! Whose clothe is this? Can I go play with Rin now?'

'Oh, my, everything is just fine, Shippoo, Rin is right over there, can you see her? By those flowers?' Kagome pointed. The kitsune nodded and ran again. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

'Everything is ok'. He nodded only slightly. Sango hugged Kagome and finally Inuyasha voiced his thoughts.

'What the hell is going on here? Why are you wearing those clothes?' Kagome seemed to finally have realized that she wasn't at her own place and that she needed to explain herself to the real owner. She looked around embarrassed for a second, just to check everything again, see if she could explain properly what she had done. The rest of the group that was traveling with them was looking around, a bit scared, a bit embarrassed also, but everything seemed fine enough to Kagome.

'Well… Hm… You see, when I left the camp, my bag was left behind and, well, I needed a shower and clothes, so I asked Tomoko and she handed me these'. Kagome was wearing a kimono that had a red background and some hibiscus in the bottom. It was really long but she did not seemed annoyed by it.

'At first I had second thoughts, but I decided to wear them because I've always wanted to know how they would feel like, you know?' The group, apart from the skeptical look that Sesshomaru had, was a bit startled at her, she was beautiful.

'And… Sesshomaru-sama, you might have been wondering about those changes…' She said with her voice dropping a bit, in embarrassment.

'Indeed'. He said back, looking at the men working.

'I thought of what I've said to you, that everyone should be treated equally, so I assumed the best way to do it was to make equal huts for everyone. They can be shared amongst each race or family. Also, I talked to Tomoko and we selected some maids to aid out side…And… Hm… I guess… If…. I mean, what do you think?' And he said… Nothing. He just turned and walked away. Kagome's jaw dropped. "Is he angry at me?". She looked at her friends with a puzzled expression. Then Inuyasha said.

'Who the hell is Tomoko?' Kagome almost hit her forehead. Of course they did not know Tomoko.

'Tomoko is the maid Sesshomaru requested to help me around in case I got into trouble. C'mon, guys, I want to show where we will stay'.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru encountered Tomoko in one of the halls. The maid was with another kimono that smelt just like Kagome. When Tomoko saw Sesshomaru she bowed deeply. He approached and asked.

'Did anything unusual happen with the human?'

'Rin is really well, sir, as healthy as ever'.

'Not my ward. The miko'.

'Oh, sir, if I may say, Lady Kagome is an angel from heaven. Everyone loves her around here'.

'How come is that?'

'In the very first day she was here, she went to the kitchens, talked to everyone, sir, she does no difference. I tried to keep her from overexposing her self, sir, just like you told me to, but she is way too feisty to be ordered around'.

'Hn. Why you are not with her as This Sesshomaru told you so?'

'Oh, sir, I'm sorry, sir, but the Lady asked me to get the kimono she wore yesterday and take it to her, because she will stay outside, with the rest of the incomings'.

'Get her in my office now'.

Sesshomaru walked to his office thinking about Kagome's attitudes. "If the ningen thinks she will stay outside she is mistaken".

The maid fetched Kagome outside, just saying that Lord Sesshomaru wanted to see her. In the way, Jaken appeared carrying Kagome's yellow backpack.

'Is this yours, miko?'

'Yes, Jaken, thank you! I left it behind when Rin got hurt'. She grabbed her bag and Jaken left complaining about humans, but Kagome did not care about those complains anymore, she knew he only said them to seem tough but, in the very bottom he was glad Rin was OK.

'I don't think Lord Sesshomaru would mind waiting just a few minutes, right?'

'Why, my Lady?'

'Oh, well, I like these clothes, but I like mine better, you know? I just wanted to change into them'.

' If you wish so, my lady'. Kagome had tried enough to make them stop treating like something she was not, but it seemed impossible. So she just let the Tomoko keep with the title addressed to her. "Pointless". She thought.

Kagome and the maid got inside the first bathroom they she on the way to Sesshomaru's office. She looked in the bag, and then looked again and again. The maid did not know what Kagome was looking for so she just stared at her.

'What the…?' Kagome decided the best way to find something would be to take everything from her bag. She messed every single thing and find none of her old clothes. It took a few moments for her to imagine what happened and who was responsible for the missing clothes. She stormed of to Sesshomaru's office and got in without even knocking. The maid was horrified to say the least; she thought Sesshomaru would kill the ningen out of the disrespect.

'Where are my clothes?'

'I believe you are dressed. Are you not pleased enough with your kimonos?'. Before Kagome could answer, Sesshomaru glanced at Tomoko who promptly closed the door and left.

'I don't mean these Kimonos, I'm talking about talking about my school uniforms'.

'And what precisely makes you thing I know of them?'

'Well, mister, if my bag was with Sango, she would have handled it back to me as soon as we meted out side. But no. Jaken had it. Which means YOU – she points at him – had it before'.

She was mad. He could see and also it did not passed unnoticed to him that when she was nervous, she would blush a little and her lips would get a red as if she had bit them. "Enticing" was all he tolerated to think about the scene, because he would never admit she looked sexy or something like that, after all she was just human.

'Well' The lord said 'I think that those clothes, if you can define them as such, are improper for you to wear them, considering my servants now see you as a Lady of this house'.

She squeaked. He tried as hard as he could not to laugh at her.

'Oh… You… I mean… Gee…' She was pacing back and forth trying to think of what to answer to him. It was hard considering he almost never spoke and when he did he somehow called her names.

'Also' He said 'You will not sleep outside. You are to remain in the chambers I ordered first'.

Again she squeaked. Now he smirks at her.

'Listen to me, you spoiled dog, I am not your toy. You've thrown out my clothes, didn't you?'

'I assume they were properly disposed, yes'.

'Damn it, Sesshomaru, you could not have done it, those were my clothes, you can not do these things if it's not your property'. Oh boy she was mad at him.

'Then how you can do it with others properties?' He was talking about his castle and the measures she adopted. He was not displeased, in fact he was glad she did them so he did not have to worry about such trivial things, but he wanted to torment Kagome.

'I, hm, I wanted to make things better, easier, I just mean to help'. She was embarrassed, he could see, now she was not mad at him anymore, she seemed sad. "That I do not want". He did not know why he said the things he said, but when he came back to him sane self, he was already closer to the miko.

He grabbed her chin to look into her moist eyes. He knew he should not do this, it had the same effect as a drug of some sort. He knew he should not get so close to her, but it was intoxicating.

His gaze was so intent she blushed. She wanted to get mad at him, to yell, to make him see that he should not have trashed her clothes but when he was so close, she was impotent, powerless, she just wanted to dive into his golden pools and melt into them.

'So did I, miko'. He said in a rusky voice that made her tremble. I took a few minutes to process what he had said. She when understood she blushed harder and stepped away from him.

'I will not subside. I'm gong to sleep outside with my friends. As for my clothes, I'll have your sewers do another for me'. She would not do such a thing; she just said that about the clothes because she did not want him to think she would let him get away with what he had done. Once she closed the door behind her, she started running away fro his office as fast as her legs could carry her. Inside Sesshomaru smirked and formed a plan in his head if the miko dared to disobey him about stay indoors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done… I was thinking… I made some plans and this fic is nearing its end… **Something around 3 to 5 chapters left…** So… I was wondering, is there anything you'd like to see, some special scene or something????

**Review and let me know!!!**

Best Wishes

DJ


	14. Chapter 14 Somebody else's mate

Hi !!!!

So, it has been a while!

I saw this review, from I saw it kuso, and, well, I liked the idea of making some changes in Kagome's appearance. So I took some time to form the story in my head, from this point to the end. I, apparently, everything it settled.

I think it will take 15-20 days for me to write all that is left, but I promise it will worth it!

Everything will be just fine!

Anyway, I'll try to make all the chapters that are left with 7 pages – at least. So you won't be too disappointed with the length also, every 7 pages I write, I update.

**Last time:**

'I will not subside. I'm gong to sleep outside with my friends. As for my clothes, I'll have your sewers do another for me'. She would not do such a thing; she just said that about the clothes because she did not want him to think she would let him get away with what he had done. Once she closed the door behind her, she started running away fro his office as fast as her legs could carry her. Inside Sesshomaru smirked and formed a plan in his head if the miko dared to disobey him about stay indoors.

**Somebody else's mate.**

As dusk approached, Sesshomaru stood by a window observing the agitation just outside his castle. Even though the gathering meant they were going for war, now every one was in peace, having dinner, laughing, playing, as if they were all in vacation. Sesshomaru wished deeply that he could also join them, but that could never happen, he as always told to behave an act as a Lord should, and partying around wasn't a part of his role. Once every body ate, slowly they started to go to bed, the last group remaining though was Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippoo, Rin and Kagome.

Jaken stepped outside and Rin promptly followed him inside, Shippoo and Sango also decided to go to sleep, Miroku followed right behind and that left Kagome and Inuyasha.

'Why don't you sleep inside, wouldn't that be better? More comfortable, you know?'

'Nonsense, Inuyasha, I'm staying here. With everybody else'. Inuyasha wasn't aware of what happened to Kagome and Sesshomaru earlier that day, I bet if he knew he would never have suggested anything like that.

'And you? Are you sure it's ok sleeping outside?' Kagome asked Inuyasha. As the Inutaisho's younger soon he had a chamber inside. As a hanyo he was not given the opportunity to assume the title or any higher obligation, but, if he wanted to, he could share all the comfort the Lordship could offer.

'Feh'. Inuyasha said and jumped up the hut. Kagome smiled and said.

'Good night, Inuyasha'.

'Night'.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru only watched the scene unfold. "She did as I thought she would". A servant was passing right behind him, so he said.

'Call General Hioru'.

In a few minutes Hioru was by Sesshomaru's side.

'How can I assist you, My Lord?'

'Fetch the miko, bring her inside to the upper chambers'.

'Yes, my Lord'. Hioru was walking away to do as he was told when Sesshomaru added.

'Don't wake her up'.

Hioru stepped into the hut and recognized the miko at once. She was wearing a short sleeping yukata that hugged her curves. Of course that remained unseen especially because of Miroku. Kagome only took her kimono off when she was already half way into her sleeping bag. Shippoo was sleeping next to Kirara and Sango. Miroku was in the middle. Hioru got Kagome bride's style with sleeping bag and all and took her inside. Thankfully, he thought, Inuyasha had not wakened up; otherwise he could not have obey to his master wishes for the hanyo would probably have made quite a show if he saw what Hioru was doing.

Hioru walked inside, carefully not to wake the girl. That would ruin everything. Once inside her chambers he studied the strange blanket she had around her self and decided that the best way to take it of and properly tuck her into her bed was to pull it, so he went all the way to her feet, grabbed the point of the blanket and slowly took it of.

From the very first day he saw Kagome, she was wearing a long Kimono, loose a bit on the edges of her body, so he was unaware of her figure and nothing could have prepared him to what he saw. She was gorgeous. All he would do, from that moment on, was to try to gain her heart.

She was human, he knew that, their mating would lead to hanyo birth, but, hell, she would still be his, and she was a priestess after all, not an ordinary human. But before he could start courting her, he also knew, he needed the Lord's permission and that was his first move. Be allowed to court her was going to be the start.

"I wish I could see her face when she finds out where she is…" Sesshomaru was musing when he was heading his office. Every time he was settled in his castle for a period of time, he needed to constantly meet his counselors. That was how he managed his land. One step at a time. First come the inspections on the land – and that was why he often traveled around the West. But there was also the paper work. He had a team of counselors to take care of them for him, but he needed to check on their advances every now and then. "A mate would solve this nonsense. A lady to handle the internal and external relationships. If only existed such a thing as a being in my level…" (ok, that was a completely jerk comment Sesshomaru made, but I needed it, so he can start thinking about the idea of mating… You know where I'm heading, I'm sure…).

'Good morning, My Lord'. Fukuyama, one of Sesshomaru's oldest counselors (both in age and service time) was already inside his office when Sesshomaru arrived.

'Counselor, I see you have already let yourself in… I could arrest and torture you for that'.

'Nonsense, pup, you'd never do such a thing'. Fukuyama smiled and shook Sesshomaru's hand. For the elder, he could have easily hugged his almost grandson, but a hand shake was all he could get from the stoic demon Lord and he was accustomed with it.

'I assume there are no bad news'. Fukuyama handled what Sesshomaru's mate should handle. He advised Sesshomaru in his personal relationships, well, c'mon, this is Sesshomaru we are talking about, Fukuyama did and maintained all the relations Sesshomaru had.

'Yes, you assume properly, though there are a few subjects I'd like to talk to you about'.

Now we hear a knock at Sesshomaru's office door. Sesshomaru knew it to be Hioru and thinking his General had news about the training he allowed him in.

'Good morning, my Lord'. Hioru said and bowed, then he looked at Fukuyama and kind of hugged him (you know, when most men meet they do not hug but kind of tap each others back… That's what they did). 'Good morning Shirô'. Shirô was Fukuyama's first name.

'Good morning, pup'.

'What brings you here so early, Hioru?' Hioru broke his eye contact with Shirô, looked at Sesshomaru and then looked to the floor, he was afraid of being too bold with his request, but decided to keep it anyway.

'My Lord, I'm actually pleased that Fukuyama is here, because of the position he holds in this house'.

'Proceed'. Sesshomaru said.

'I'm here to ask your permission to court the miko'.

To say that he was shocked was a common sense, but, what flickered through his mind and never left after what he heard Hioru ask was the weird need to kick his old friend ass back to the dojo, where he should be, and not here in his office, asking permission to take the miko away.

Sesshomaru said nothing. He stood up, and went for his balcony, he did not know what to say, he was troubled and knew for sure that both Hioru and Shirô would read him if he remained inside. A few moments later he came back and said.

'You may have personal time with the miko, if she so allows, for as long as it do not interfere in her training sessions. You shall not court her until this hanyo is defeated though, for she is an important piece that cannot be damaged'. Hioru consented with a smile and left immediately.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and seated once again. He did not even there to look at Shirô, who probably had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

'How come you did not threatened to kill him if you did so with me?' Shirô said.

'Nonsense, he knocked before coming inside'.

'Not for that, Sesshomaru, but for disrespecting you'.

'And precisely what makes you say he disrespected this Sesshomaru?'

'Oh, stop the formalities. You know you should have kicked his ass for harassing you mate-to-be'.

'Shirô' Sesshomaru said looking seriously inside the old demon's eyes 'You are getting senile'.

'Nonsense, tell me you never thought about that yourself. She would produce incredible powerful heirs'.

Sesshomaru snorted and was about to voice his thoughts "Hanyo heirs?" when Shirô completed.

'After all, she is a Great Miko, with power charges and spiritual strength to make a full blooded'. Shirô said and opened the door; Sesshomaru was still looking at him. 'Ah, bullshit, right, pup? She is not that pretty to worth it… And who would trust such a thing as a human…' Shirô closed the door and left. He knew it for granted that Sesshomaru did not have the slightest idea about a human producing full blooded youkais. But it had happened before and wasn't even a great miko. And to say that Kagome was nor beautiful or trustable was just ways to get to Sesshomaru's nerve, Shirô saw the pups disturbance, he knew Sesshomaru did not want to leave the miko.

All that turmoil in his mind made Sesshomaru forget what he had done. Kagome woke up, but did not open her eyes immediately; she was enjoying her bed, silk sheets and, wait, silken sheets??????? "I did not bring silken sheets to the huts". She seated herself and she was not back to her old rooms, she was somewhere else in the castle but still she was not in the hut where she went to bed. "I can't believe him. He is, like, so dead right now". She was alone and pissed. She put her knew clothes and stepped out of her room to a completely different hallway from her old room, she did not know how to get to Sesshomaru's office.

Do you know when you are like, fifteen, and want to see that person you like so you wait somewhere in the path that person may pass? Well, I've done that a hundred times and I'm not even fifteen anymore. But, as I still do it, I know I'm not alone, because Hioru did the very same thing. He stood, waiting, by the corridor that led to her room, his plan was to wait for her to get outside her room and than accompany her to the breakfast table, maybe even have breakfast with her.

So, when she left her room, he turned in her direction and started walking as if he was going to go somewhere farther into that corridor. When Kagome saw him, she was so happy because she would ask him to take her to Sesshomaru and the thought of killing him made her give Hioru her best smile ever.

'Good morning, lady Kagome, I trust you slept well'.

'Good morning to you too, General. Could you please tell me where Sesshomaru's office is, I must confess I'm lost'.

'Of course, my Lady, it would be an honor to escort you. But do you know' He handled her his arm and she took it '… there is a logic involved in this castle design and…'

But Kagome never got to listen to what he was saying because she was lost in her own mind with the possibilities of find out different ways to kill a tayoukai.

Suddenly they stopped in front of a wooden door and Kagome realized they had arrived.

'Already?' She said. Hioru could not be more pleased, he thought she was delighted with his presence.

'Unfortunately so, Lady Kagome, but, before I left you to your devices, I must ask, what attire is this one you are wearing today?'

'Oh, this?' Kagome was dressed in training clothes, much like Sango's, but Kagome's were all black. 'I need to improve my skills, and as everything is already settled in the camps, I decided to start some training sessions today'.

'You will practice alone? Don't you need a tutor? I could be of assistance to you, if you so desires'.

'Oh "Shit, I'll have to agree now". That would be nice, if you promise not to hold yourself'.

'I won't. I'll be at the dojo when you are done here'.

'Ok, bye'. She bit him good bye and walked in without knocking.

'Sesshomaru? Hi there??' He was nowhere to be seen, she waked to the balcony and he was not there also. She started to look around his office when she noticed that the tapestry in her right (She was looking at his table) was a bit misplaced, she walked closer, to put it right when she noticed there was door ridden behind the tapestry. She was trilled, she loved the mystery movies, and they always had this sort of thing around. So Kagome did not think a second time and walked in the door.

She walked in very quietly, she was marveled. The room was round (not a square or rectangular as rooms normally are) and completely made of mirror. Not hundreds of mirrors, only one piece, Kagome did not have the slightest idea of how they made a round mirror like that, because her image was normal, not distorted as it would have been if it was a convex kind of mirror. Sesshomaru was in the middle of the room practicing sword skills, eyes closed, no haori, bare chest, fighting an invisible enemy.

To say that she was breathless was a common sense. "He is absolutely gorgeous". She felt her blood fill her cheeks. But all this observing activity only last a few seconds, soon enough Sesshomaru noticed that there was somebody else in the room and Kagome was once again pinned to the wall.

She could only try to take another breath because he was holding her neck really tight. He put his sword back into the sheath, and slowly opened his eyes.

'You shouldn't be here miko'. He said before loosening the grip but not completely allowing her to go.

'You knew I was here and also knew that you had pinned me. Why didn't you let go before?' Oh boy, she was mad. He smirked.

'What would be the fun in that?'

'Don't answer my question with another question. Why did you kidnap me?'

'Were you not treated well enough?'

'Gosh, you are terrible, you just give me a headache after another'. She pushed him and left an amazed demon Lord behind. "Am I mistaken or was she aroused with the situation?"

Kagome again saw herself running from Sesshomaru. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…" She did not want to think about him, or his burning eyes, or his hot body, or his touch or… "C'mon… This is just nonsense, he is an asshole, he knows how my heart beats around him and he is toying with me…". She was some what right in her musings. He was toying with her, but, c'mon, guys, he had never had any contact with her before, so, for him, she is a weird miko that interested and intrigued him deeply. He wanted to be with her so he could see how many shades of red she could get and also how many times her humor could change in an hour or how she had the ability to make him feel like a little pup. They were opposites drawn together, she had her emotions available like a book, he apparently had none left. She was strong, because her life told she needed to be, so she could help. He was strong because he was told to be like but, but had no use for it, besides overpowering his father. She needed to think a bit more about her own safety. He needed to think more about the ones around him. It was so many things, just so many, but something they did not have was time. I can tell you, my faithful reader, they are running short of time.

Anyway, Kagome had reached the dojo already and Hioru was waiting for her.

'Lady Kagome, I trust Sesshomaru was there, right? Did he applied to your request?'

'What request?'

'Well, my Lady, you said you needed to talk to Sesshomaru, I assumed you needed to ask something'.

'Oh, no, Hioru, and as a matter of fact I forgot to give him a piece of my mind, but I'll do that later. We should practice, right?'

And so a few days went by, and as each one passed, Sesshomaru could only get pissed beyond reality. If he decided he was to take a walk around the castle, he would see Kagome and Hioru seated by a tree or walking around. If he decided to train, they'd be there, training, together, and in Sesshomaru's opinion, Hioru always let Kagome win the spares. "That way she would never learn. She needs a real youkai by her side, not him".

But everything had a limit. And Sesshomaru reached his on a certain morning, when he decided to take a walk and was amazed to see that Kagome was sitting alone, quite far from the castle. She was quiet, which amazed him, looking far away, as she seemed to be deep in thought.

'I never thought you to have the capacity to be quiet for so long'. He made a joke, he knew it, she was supposed to laugh or be mad, the second option would be even better. But she did nothing but to stare blankly at him. Then he knew instantly that something was wrong.

'Someone told me once that there was no shame in ask if you don't know something'. Sesshomaru said and Kagome looked once again at him, she knew he was talking about the day when she had asked him questions. So she smiled a bit and he continued. 'Why are you here?'

'I-I-I… I mean…'

'Your point miko?' He was not mad, he just wanted to let her know it was alright to talk to him.

'It's Hioru'. Sesshomaru froze.

'What about him?'

'He asked me to be his mate'.

Sesshomaru got up promptly. He wanted to kill Hioru, but he could not. Sesshomaru was about to leave to punish Hioru for not waiting Sesshomaru's opinion on the matter, when he suddenly felt scared, afraid of something, he turned to Kagome, kneeled so that he could be in her eye level (can you picture him kneeled? Nether do I, but I thought it would be a sweet scene).

'What have you answered?'

'I haven't… But I think I'll…'

There you go. "Now I can go for his neck" Sesshomaru smiled and left Kagome before she could realize it.

'Sesshomaru!!! Wait!!! What are you going to do???'


	15. Chapter 15 Dozen Children

**Hi!!!! **

**Another chapter, but this time there is a warning to be made: THERE IS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER… **

**Another thing… this fic reached the 7000 hits!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so damn happy!!!!!**

**Thank you to all the readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**No on with the story,**

**Last time:**

There you go. "Now I can go for his neck" Sesshomaru smiled and left Kagome before she could realize it.

'Sesshomaru!!! Wait!!! What are you going to do???'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dozen children**

Sesshomaru, being a youkai, and a Tayoukai for the matter, was, like, a zillion times faster than Kagome. You see, when Sesshomaru found Kagome, she was in the garden that stays in the west side of the castle (Follow me, again, if you are looking to the main gate, the garden would be in your right, worth mentioning that this garden is the very same that can be seen from Sesshomaru's office).

So, when Kagome got to the castle's front door, Sesshomaru was no where to be seen.

'I'm sorry, could you please tell me if you saw Sesshomaru, like, right now?' Kagome asked to one of the front door guard.

'Yes, My Lady, I believe that he just went to the dojo.'

Sesshomaru was mad. All he wanted was to share a piece of his mind if Hioru. "If he ever dares to disobey me again… He will be punished, he won't be allowed to get anywhere near my miko… My?" When he was about to conclude that there was something more in that rage than rank obligations, he was already at the dojo's entrance.

'Hioru.'

'Yes, My Lord?'

Of course Sesshomaru was not there to talk. He unsheathed tokijin and attacked, It was not his fighting style. Usually he would have made Hioru mad, and than waited for Hioru to attack him first, but hell with the formalities. Sesshomaru was there to make a point.

'May I know…' Sesshomaru was striking fast and hard… 'What is the….' Hioru was only defending himself, but not out of respect, but lack of capacity to fight back properly… 'Cause of this?'

'How have been your conversations with the miko, general?'

'Oh… My Lord… I see what angered you…' Again Hioru could only talk in gaps, when he had a chance to inhale some air…

'We are not here to talk, but to fight.'

'So… Are you fighting over her?'

'Of course not. We are here because you disrespected a straight order.'

'Yeah… Right…'

'Stop that nonsense immediately!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Kagome arrived before Sesshomaru could say anything else.

'This is none of your business miko.'

'None of my business?' Kagome walked into the middle of the fight. 'Of course this is my damn business'. Then she turns, smiling, for Hioru. 'Could you be so kind and leave us for a moment?'

Hioru was in desperate need for a rest and some air and only nodded and left the room. The sweet face Kagome had turned into a rage one.

'How come you do not listen to me?' She asked Sesshomaru.

-'You are nothing but headache, insane girl, you could have gotten yourself hurt by interfering in things that do not concern you.'

'Take your haori off.' Kagome ordered Sesshomaru.

'Are you mental?'

'You are right, I should be, but that's not the point, you are hurt.'

'This Sesshomaru does not need any help.'

'Yeah yeah… Just sit, ok?' She asked, he complied.

'That is unpleasant'. Sesshomaru shifted place. He was bothered by her powers, that were slowly caressing his body, healing the gashes made by the fight.

' Will you just be quiet for a damn second? If you don't stop, I won't be able to tend your injuries, which, by the way, you wouldn't have if you had listened to me, but, no, you and your dog-male-pride going on...'

'Wench, stop your blabbing and refrain from touching this Sesshomaru.'

(Those are the very first dialogues of the fic!!! Yay)

'Just be still, ok? This won't take long, I promised'. She answered not mad, not angry, not pissed, but with the sweetest smile ever. 'I like to take care of you…' She said really low, but he heard and was quite pleased to know she considered him like that.

"Those injuries she talks about are minor, would have healed by themselves in minutes".

'Kagome…' He called softly. She was startled. He had never called her by her name before. He was sitting on the floor, she was kneeled beside him, healing his shoulder. He grabbed her fingertips and opened his mouth to say something when…

'My lady, I was on my way to the healers when I thought you'd be better with healing then anybody else, would you mind attending me?' Hioru asked.

'Actually, I am…'

'Go, miko, do you job'. Sesshomaru put his haori back and left her to handle Hioru. She watched him leave and then motioned to Hioru come in.

The days passed by slowly, Kagome hardly left her room, in fact she even missed meals. She was heartbroken and did not know precisely why. "I mean, I do know _who…_But he is just so damn intangible…". Mostly, when she did leave her room, she would go out to find Sango and Miroku practicing, Inuyasha mingled with the growing army and the kids (Shippoo and Rin) running and playing together. She felt just so… so… "Alone".

It had been a long, tiresome day practicing and Sango wanted nothing more than to relax in a hotspring. All her muscles were soared after an entire day training. She grabbed her bathing supplies, some that Kagome had brought her from the future "Better for the hair and skin" Kagome kept saying, Sango mused and smiled at her foreign friend antics, she would deal with Kagome the next morning because the girl was not acting like her usual self.

So, Sango reached the hotspring that was well located, quite far from the huts, and quite secluded also. Kagome had really thought everything trough. Sango stripped her uniform and wrapped a towel around her body. She got into the water all the way to her waist and seated herself in a rock, so that she could massage her muscles. Then somebody touched her shoulders and she jumped to see who was with her.

'What the hell are you doing here, Miroku? Weren't you supposed to be with Inuyasha right now?'

'I was… But…' He looked down, "He is just so serious".

'Did something happen?' Sango asked.

'Not precisely, Sango.'

'Then get the hell out of here'. She screamed. But he did not move nor flinched at her outburst. So she softened a bit and took a step forward. (She was still in the water up to her ties, but standing up, and Miroku was in the water also, but only at his feet). What's wrong, Miroku?

'There is a war coming, Sango' He looked at her, right into her eyes. 'We don't know the outcome of it, and I'm afraid that I'll never be able to say…'

'Don't be silly, Miroku, of course our side will win.'

'I'm sure of that too.' He said, offering his hand to make her get closer. 'But we are humans fighting a youkai war, we can not be sure that we'll be allowed to live all we still need to.'

She looked at him a bit shocked at his words, then she blushed in understanding, she looked to the water, and still blushing she looked straight into his eyes and grabbed his hand. He motioned for her to seat back where she was sitting before and she did as she was told. He seated in a rock upper hers (imagine like a stair, she was sitting in one, he was sitting in another, higher than hers, did it make any sense??? p) and took off his clothes, leaving just a youkata that served to cover his parts. She was blushing madly and he knew that she was uncomfortable. So he decided to keep what she had come here to do.

He slowly started to rub her shoulders and neck and soon enough Sango was relaxed with his touch, and Miroku noticed she was comfortable when she also had started to rub his leg. So Miroku started to touch her breasts. When she did not complain at his bold moves, he got up side stepped her and got deeper into the water so he was facing Sango. She blushed again when she saw his hardened member behind the timid peace of cloth that was his youkata.

Again he offered his hand so they could get deeper into the water, Sango grabbed his hand and got closer to him. When their bodies touched, she shivered. Miroku could not resist anymore and claimed her lips with all the passion he had for her, and only her. The towel and the youkata fell somewhere between the kiss. Miroku grabbed Sango by the waist and brought her further into the hotspring.

Sango was trembling a bit and said

'I'm afraid.'

'Don't be'. Miroku answered while tracing her neck with kisses, meawhile his hands were tracing lines into her core. She had never felt anything like that, it seemed so damn good, and when she thought that he really seemed to know what he was doing, she froze.

'H-H-How many times have you done this before?' She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer. He stopped immediately to look into her eyes, he knew she had to believe in him now, or he would loose her forever.

'Not even once'. But her eyes told him that she did not believe him still.

'I know I've acted like a womanizer before, Sango, but when I thought if someone to really bare me a child, I thought of you. I've always dreamt that, if there was no war, we would be already married, probably with a dozen or more children'.

Sango laughed.

'But if it wasn't for our common goal to kill Naraku' Sango said 'We would never have met'. He looked a bit defeated, she was right, they would never have met.

'But when this is all over…' Sango continued.

'Nothing will be capable of bringing us apart'. Miroku said and smiled and kissed her passionately again. He began to move inside her and she would moan in pleasure. They took their time and then bathe each other.

'We should go' Sango said 'Or someone might notice we both are gone'. Miroku nodded and they started dressing.

Kagome left her room to take a walk and then she saw that Sesshomaru was also walking in the gardens, alone, which was good because Kagome had been haunted with curiosity to know what Sesshomaru wanted to say to her, that day in the dojo, before Hioru arrived and interrupted.

But the thing is, even though she had a strong resolve to ask him, she never ran into him again, that is, until this very moment. So she ran towards him.

'Sesshomaru, wait, I need to talk to you'. He stopped and looked at her. When she got near, he said.

'Running unfitted for a lady.'

'You think so? Too bad… But I need to talk to you. I was wondering…' She was going to ask him what she intend to ask, but suddenly he interrupted her.

'Naraku'. Sesshomaru said, looking sideways, to focus where the smell came from and then both saw a boy jumping the wall that surrounded the castle.

'Kohaku!!!!!!' Kagome screamed and ran towards the boy, it was a big fall for a human. This time Sesshomaru followed her, because for him to go first would mean nothing but the boy's death. "If he makes any motion to hurt her, then I'll act".

'My sister…' Kohaku said, Kagome looked at him and said.

'She is on her way here'. She wasn't, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with pledging eyes. Sesshomaru gave Kohaku another suspicious look before turning around to locate a servant to fetch the slayer.

'Naraku… He has a plan to attack the castle…' Kohaku said, kind of hallucinating.

'Kohaku' Sango appeared, and Kagome stood up, to allow Sango to reach for her brother.

'Sister, I'm so sorry…'

'Don't be… You are here now, everything will be all right!'

'Please, forgive for all the harm I cause you and your friends…'

'Shh… Don't talk, don't tire yourself! Soon enough you'll have the time to talk to everybody else.'

'No… I just want your forgiveness, please sister, forgive me…'

'Why are you talking like this Kohaku, you are my little brother, I want you to forgive me for not being able to rescue before…'

'Do you forgive me, sis?'

'Of course I forgive you'. Then Kohaku opens his left hand to show Sango a single jewel shard.

'Kohaku, is this?'

'Yes… earlier today I remembered something about you, our family, our lives before Naraku, and I chose not to live under his abide anymore… I can't take it anymore… He will attack… I'm sorry sister…'

Both Sango and Kohaku were crying, Miroku was standing a few feet from the scene. Miroku exchanged a glance with Sesshomaru, they both knew the boy would not last too much time. Kagome took a few steps back, closer to Sesshomaru, and when the will to cry became harder then the choice to remain strong for Sango, Kagome hugged Sesshomaru, so that she could shield herself from the world.

'I-I-I love you… Sis…' And Kohaku expired. Sango hugged his dead body and started to tremble with sorrow and despair. Miroku tried to take Sango from the scene but nothing made her leave her brother's dead body. Kagome could not take anymore pain. It hang so have in the air that was almost suffocating her, she looked up to see Sesshomaru starring at her intently.

'Please, Sesshomaru, I can't take it anymore'. Sesshomaru nodded and motioned to Miroku remove Sango form the boy's figure. Miroku did not want to be harsh, but had to put some strength in order to make Sango understand what Sesshomaru was going to do.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga and passed it over the boy's body. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome felt the sword pulse and come to life, then Sesshomaru was able to see the underworld spirits preparing the boy to pass on (ok, I did not know those thingies names, if anyone out there know, please, tell me!!!). With one shift from the blade, Sesshomaru cut them all and Kohaku slowly opened his eyes.

There you go… another chapter…

Stronger scenes… I've wrote a sex scene before, so please, review and let me know what you think of it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16 The Other Half

**Hi!**

I'm so sorry that took this long! I had strong plans to end the fic in November. But this last week was crazy. Suddenly I realized that I was about to be forced to do my third year (in university) again! I had so many issues with undelivered papers that almost drove me mad!

But everything is fine now…

Anyway, this chapter is not as long as I wanted, but I decided to split it so that I can make the transitions I wanted to do!

**Last time:**

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga and passed it over the boy's body. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome felt the sword pulse and come to life, then Sesshomaru was able to see the underworld spirits preparing the boy to pass on (ok, I did not know those thingies names, if anyone out there know, please, tell me!!!). With one shift from the blade, Sesshomaru cut them all and Kohaku slowly opened his eyes.

**The other half**

'What happened?' Kohaku said.

'Are you feeling fine?? Is everything ok?' Sango asked. Kohaku looked deeply into Sango's eyes, smiled, and said.

'Yes, sis!' Then he turned to Sesshomaru and continued. 'There is something you need to know'. Sango got up, helped by Miroku, who also helped Kohaku. Sango went straight to Sesshomaru and bowed, touching the floor with her forehead.

'Thank you very much, Sesshomaru-Sama. Your lordship is very kind'. She was still crying but not with sorrow, she was crying out of happiness to have her little brother back with her. Sesshomaru looked down to the slayers demonstration of appreciation and then looked to Kagome, so that she could solve things out. He was a cold, stoic, feral Inu lord, not exactly one used to affection demonstrations towards his person. Kagome gave him a soft smile and then gabbed Sango by the hand, making her stand up once again.

'It's all right now, Sango' Kagome cleaned her dear friend's face with her sleeve, 'what matters now is that Kohaku get inside, to be looked over by the other healers, just to check everything, ok? Will you bring him inside?'

'Yes, thank you Kagome, thank you again Lord Sesshomaru'. This time Sesshomaru nodded.

'But I need to talk to Lord Sesshomaru, about Naraku's next moves'.

'Yes, boy, and you will, but it will be of no use if you die again, while talking to me, so first, your health, and then we talk'. Sesshomaru used an authoritarian voice leaving no space for Kohaku to disagree. Sango smiled and left, both her and Miroku on each side of the boy, making sure he'd walk ok.

'You think the boy is still in Naraku's power'. Sesshomaru affirmed, looking straight into Kagome's eyes. It was a small pleasure he decided he could concede himself, what harm could bring in just looking into her eyes?

'Well, I don't know, it's just… He has already appeared to us apparently out of Naraku's power, but then he'd suddenly get lifeless again and try to kill everybody'.

'But this time is different, he stripped the jewel shard from his body'. Kagome's face lit up, she smiled, making Sesshomaru's inside suddenly feel very warm and fuzzy and then Kagome started to look to the floor until she spotted the jewel shard, grabbed it and it became pure again.

'This means one last jewel shard for Naraku to control.'

'Indeed. We should get back inside'. Sesshomaru turned towards the castle, Kagome did the same but as soon as they started to walk together, she grabbed his arm, to walk with him.

The thing Kohaku wanted so badly to talk and warn Sesshomaru was indeed truly important. Naraku's next move would be to kill all the lords and conquer their territories, the West above all, considering it was the most populated, powerful and more extensive one.

But the fact that Naraku wasn't counting on was that Kohaku had freed himself and that he still had his memories to tell the precise location of Naraku's castle. Naraku's castle was located in the Tsé-tao mountain, in the West, Sesshomaru knew the place like the palm of his hand, considering that the castle Naraku's occupied was his fathers previous residence. It was a really bold move for the dirty hanyo, but not an imbecile one, because it would be hard to believe that he'd the guts to shield himself in a previous nobility residence.

They would have to strike once, with all the strength they had accumulated in nearly a month of training together. Sesshomaru did not want to think it to be easy just because he already was very familiar with the place where the battle would happen. That's why, after he talked to Kohaku (he talked to the boy really early in the morning), he remained inside his office making plans. Once in a while, Inuyasha or Kouga would appear to make points concerning the development of the army; once thing that could not slip Sesshomaru's attention was that Inuyasha was very good in making the soldiers obey him, he had that special authority (and the vocabulary dirty enough) to make his will happen.

When everybody was already asleep Kagome kept twisting in bed. She was feeling bad for Sesshomaru to be left all alone, planning all by himself. It was true that this was his part on the deal, but anyway, everybody thought that the planning would be made in a week, and not so fast as it became necessary. So Kagome got up, changed into a navy blue Kimono, that had a inuyoukai in it's true form, flying towards a crescent moon. It was a beautiful kimono that Sesshomaru had made specially for Kagome, considering he had disposed of her old uniform, and that she could no longer keep on wearing someone else's kimono.

She walked quietly through the corridors until she found his offices door. Kagome took with her, as an excuse, a book, so she could read while he worked. She walked in without knocking because if Kagome knew anything about Sesshomaru, she could affirm that he already knew she was approaching his office.

'Hi there!' (I just love to say that).

'Should you not be asleep?' Sesshomaru said without taking his eyes of a huge map on the wall. (that, by the way, is the same tapestry that hides that room made of mirrors).

'Perhaps, but I'd rather be here instead.'

'And why is that?' The demon lord said, meanwhile turning to face Kagome.

'I need to do some reading.'

'…' He just stared at her blankly. Kagome waited for an answer that did not come. So she turned on her heels to sit in a comfortable chair at the other side of the room (one of those chairs that usually have at a doctors office).

'Are you not going to say anything ever again?' Kagome said, opening her book, to continue her reading.

'You look astounding'. He stated simply, as if he was talking about the weather.

Kagome gasped and looked back at him, blushing. He saw her tainted cheeks, grinned and turned back to his map. They remained like that for a while. Eventually she would glance at him or vice versa, but just that. When dawn approached, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome only to realize that she was fast asleep. He decided not to wake her up "I'll just take her to my room, I mean, her room…" He almost slapped his forehead, but luckily no one actually heard what he thought.

When Sesshomaru lowered himself and touched Kagome, she woke up in a start.

'I'm up! I'm up!' The thing is, Sesshomaru was already half way to get so, when she jumped, he wasn't exactly waiting so they both fell. She looked at him.

'Hey, what were you doing?' Kagome asked, without realizing she was on top of him.

Sesshomaru said nothing, just kept staring at her, to see how long it would take for her to realize their position. Kagome waited for an answer. She was about to argue with him when she looked around to see herself sitting on his lap.

'Heeyyy! You could've said something!'

'hm.'

'Were you going to carry me to my room?'

'No. I was going to put something on your mouth for you to stop snoring.'

'I do not snorr.'

'You do. Worst then a bear youkai.'

She answered his accusations in the most mature way possible, she showed him her tong.

'I'm hungry'. Kagome said, putting her hand over her stomach.

'I'll order breakfast.'

'Hm… No… Let's go eat it downstairs!' She opened the door for him and motioned for him to come with her. He passed and offered her his arm.

( I totally don't know how to put up a nice battle scene, please, bare with me!!!!)

Things do not look good on their side. Naraku choose very well his hiding, they were fighting in disadvantage because the castle was located on the top of a mountain, which means they had to always climb, meanwhile their aggressors had the advantage of using the higher spot to protect themselves and attack.

They were prepared, that was a fact. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had out done themselves. But they were out numbered, and that sucked. The group had been split up. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in the front, Kagome followed right behind with Hioru. Sango, Kohaku (who insisted on his rights to revenge himself) and Miroku kept on fighting back the innumerous mass of youkais and Kouga basically focused on Kagura.

Suddenly Naraku sent a tentacle straight to Inuyasha, who dodged easily, but Hioru never saw it coming. It was a truly grotesque scene. Kagome had never seen anything in her whole life, considering the weird tree years she had already spent in the Feudal Era. And that included all the gross youkai they had killed.

Naraku's tentacle passed right through Hioru's head. No one could survive to such damage, even a youkai. Kagome screamed her lungs out. Everything seemed frozen on the spot. Kagome could not hear anything. She looked to Hioru's body falling, to Inuyasha, to Sesshomaru, who had turned to look at Kagome and finally to Naraku. He had this twisted smile that made Kagome's inside turn. She had never hated him like that moment. It was then that she realized that he was sending yet another tentacle, this time aiming at a distracted Sesshomaru.

You know when you suddenly see your whole life? She realized that she could not afford to loose Sesshomaru, or any of her others but he had became special for her, even if he never shared her sweet felling, still, he could not die because he had stop concentrating to look at her.

She did the only thing she could do. She pushed him aside and took the full blow. All the sounds came back. Shocking her with their intensity. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's reaction was to get Kagome, they did not know what happened, it all happened just too fast. Even for them. Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha. Motioning him to keep fighting that he, the Almighty Sesshomaru – sama, would leave the fight for a ningen, his ningen.

He took Kagome in his arms and took her away from the battle field. When he realized he was in a safe spot, he put her down. Kagome was barely breathing and trembling. She looked at him, smiled, and touched his face.

'You are fine'. She said weakly.

'Silly girl. Why did you do that?'

'It was a selfish act, you know.'

'How could that be selfish?'

'I wouldn't bare to live without you'. Sesshomaru was shocked. He was speechless. She had saved him. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

'Sh… Go… We have a war to win. You are our general.'

'You are injured.'

'A little, but if you stay here, we'll have an army with a leader, go, I'll still be here when you come back to me. You will, won't you?'

'Of course'. He bent down and kissed her really lightly on the lips. It was the same felling when you are watching a 3d movie and you can't resist the urge to reach out and touch the figures, you can't, right? They are there, apparently on your touching range, but they are sort of holographic images. Their first kiss was something like that, almost real. He looked at her one more time and left.

Kagome looked around only to realize that the floor around her was all tainted in what probably was her own blood. For minutes she was completely afraid of the after life, of dying so young, without the opportunity to see her family again. Slowly she recovered herself, "it won't do any good to just lay here and despair". Considering the latest events and how her life changed, she suddenly remembered what Midoriko had said to her about her powers.

Kagome was a great miko with power of tree generation of great mikos. She should use all that for something. Kagome grabbed her half of the jewel, that was hanging on her neck. "If the jewel it not meant to be divided, that might mean that this part can communicate with the other half, that lays with Naraku". She held the jewel really tight in her hands, realizing that, perhaps, that would be the last thing she would do in her life. Fear started to crept her again, but she refrained from giving up.

Kagome concentrated and willed all her powers to jewel. She would purify the whole piece. Including the dirty hanyo who held the other half. She felt an immense wave of power and then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17 Floating Mid Air

**Hi there!**

Sorry for that cliffhanger… It just had to end like that!

This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I was not able to let it go just yet, but definitely the next one will be the last! Also, next time I'll add a special 'thank you' for all of you who followed the fic all the way here and reviewed!!!

**Last time:**

Kagome concentrated and willed all her powers to jewel. She would purify the whole piece. Including the dirty hanyo who held the other half. She felt an immense wave of power and then everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Floating Mid Air**

Kagome opened her eyes only to close them again. Everything was so bright that it hurt her eyes. "I must be in heaven. Hell can not be bright, right?". When someone spoke to her, she realized that she was nether in hell or heaven.

'Mommy!! You are alive! Mommy! Talk to me!' She heard a well known kitsune yelling.

'Shut up'. Another well known voice, that belonged to a dear, dear hanyo.

'Be silent the both of you'. Sango demand, whispering in a severe tone.

'Look! She is waking'.

'Mommy, are you felling fine?'

'Yes.' Kagome looked around to see her friend's faces all worried around her. 'What happened? What about the battle?'.

'Everything turned out fine'. Sango said, sitting right next to Kagome. Kagome turned her eyes expectantly to Miroku, who, without adding anything to Sango's comments, took the beads and showed Kagome an ordinary human hand. Kagome smiled a bit and asked, looking from Miroku to Inuyasha.

'How it happened?' Miroku put his hand in Sango's shoulder and said.

'We must leave, right, my dear? Let's go Shippoo, you'll have plenty of time with Lady Kagome later'. The kitsune realized it was time for an adult conversation and left with Sango and Miroku. Kagome watched them leave, noticing that Sango and Miroku were holding hands, she smiled but became serious when Inuyasha started talking.

'After Sesshomaru got back, that son of a b…'

'Inuyasha!'

'Ok, ok… Naraku showed us yet another of that twisted things he created. The damned thing was much like that one you and Sesshomaru killed in the begging of the year. Things were happening fast. We started loosing men. Everybody was tired and Naraku did not seem like giving up or willing to die, for hell's sake. Then there was you.'

'Me?'

'Well, not you, you. But your thing, you know?' Kagome looked at Inuyasha as if he was growing another head.

'I was quite far from the battle scene'. She said.

'Geez, Kagome, don't play as if you don't know what happened'.

'I don't… Gosh, Inuyasha, could you just tell me?'

'I'm trying, I'm trying. Let's see, where did I stopped? Oh yeah… Well, you see, suddenly Naraku stop mid sentence…'

In Inuyasha's memory…

(Easier then keep on adding words in his mouth, right?)

Sesshomaru was really pissed of when he came back, and for his dismay, he found that Naraku had give birth or whatever to another horrendous 8 foot tall monster. Inuyasha was attacking the creation with all the attacks and curses the sweet hanyo knew. Sesshomaru smirked before allowing his inner demon resurface.

The demon lord transformed in his true form in front of everybody. Some even stopped fighting to look at the tremendous white dog walk in battle field. Sesshomaru stopped right in front of Naraku, in a clear statement of his intentions. Naraku looked at Sesshomaru, clapping his hand ironically, and said.

-Congratulations, Sesshomaru, that was quite a show you… Sesshomaru was about to attack when he realized that Naraku stopped and was staring to apparently nothing with an expression of utter disbelief. Naraku's eyes widened even more and his shocked expression gave place to one of pure fear. By now, all the fighters, friends or foes, had stop their fights to look and the dirty hanyo.

Naraku stripped of upper part of his uniform and was apparently trying to take of his haori, he ripped it of, so everybody was able to see that his part of the jewel was actually melting its way into his skin. Naraku started to dug the skin of, trying really hard to stop the crazy to jewel to into his body. When the final signal of it had already vanished Naraku fell on his knees screaming incoherent words in what seemed to be a excruciating pain (ok, for those who follow Harry Potter, I'm actually thinking of the cruciatos curse). His screaming stopped as his body burned away (another reference now: a sort of vampire in the sun disappearance) together with all his creations. The wind was blowing hard and everything went fuzzy for a second. All the ashes in the air made everybody close their eyes in protection. A few moments, when everybody started to open their eyes, they could see that only friends were standing up. There were no more foes.

In the spot Naraku was there was half of the jewel floating in mid air.

Back to Inuyasha…

'So, then, Sesshomaru took the piece of the jewel and went to you.'

' Where is it?' Inuyasha looked from Kagome to a small wooden box laying by Kagome's bed. She opened it and took Naraku's old half, then took her own piece of the necklace and held them together. A pink light engulfed her hands and when she opened them again, there laid a complete Shikon no Tama.

'Here. It's yours'. Kagome tried to give it to Inuyasha, who jumped six feet back, as if Kagome had just offered him a dead animal. 'What? She asked?'

'I don't want that. Not anymore.'

'But we fought for it, so you could have your wish.'

'Yeah, yeah, that was then, this is now.'

'What made you change your mind?' Inuyasha's cute dog ears flattered in hill skull, his cheeks were a bit tainted in pink, "he is so cute when embarrassed".

'I… Hm… Its that… I mean…'

'Just tell me or I'll say the S word.' She said and grinned at Inuyasha.

'No, don't say it, I'll tell. It's that Sesshomaru said I should stay here, he said I'm a good fighter, rough, but suitable for his army'. Inuyasha said the last part mimicking Sesshomaru's stoic face. Kagome giggled and became serious again.

'And Hioru?'

'Kagome' Inuyasha said, sitting by her side, 'he, he did not make it'. Kagome's eyes became full of tears and she suddenly started to get up.

'Kagome, stop, you should stay in bed. You're not completed healed, c'mon'. Inuyasha was trying his best to keep her in bed without touching her. He always thought Kagome could break (like a little crystal doll). Kagome managed to get up, she turned on her heels and said.

'Inuyasha, sit'. The command would give her time enough to go ask Sesshomaru why the hell he was not there when she woke up and why for the seven hells nobody told her before that Hioru was dead.

Kagome walked around the castle all the way to Sesshomaru's office. She opened the door in a storm just to see that he was not there. So she went straight to the tapestry and waked it without announcing herself, and Sesshomaru was not there also.

Kagome started to despair by looking her reflex on the mirror. She could see the first tears giving place to a lot of tears, she walked closer to the mirror touching it with her forehead, and just cried all she had to. She was crying for everything. For Hioru, the others who had died and also for good things like Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, the fact that the jewel was one again… She just cried. It was then that Sesshomaru walked in, closing the tapestry behind him.

'What are you doing here? You should be in bed.'

'I should be in bed? Why didn't you told me?' She was mad at him because he was not by her side, the first thing she wanted to do, once she realized she was not dead was to say to Sesshomaru that she loved him.

'Told you what, precisely?' He said, calm, stoic.

'Why haven't you told me Hioru died?'

'You saw yourself'. The answer was not to suppose to be so harsh, but Sesshomaru so damn pissed of that Kagome was asking about Hioru, the demon lord was not familiar with the felling of jealousy.

'You are an asshole, you are just a stoic, cold youkai, you must be the most frozen living being in all the earth, up and above. You are so cold that…' Kagome was screaming her lungs out. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red, and he said in a whisper.

'I'm not cold.'

'You are the coldest being ever'. She answered.

'Not cold'. Sesshomaru lunged at her, one hand tight in her waist, another in her neck, he kissed her roughly, passionately, moving his tong slowly, exploring her mouth. She kissed him back with all the heart she had. It had so much passion that it made hard to breath. Sesshomaru made all the way back to the mirror, without stopping the kiss. He realized all he had, all his feeling, sentiments, everything he had in his heart and mind he let go for her. All this aura caressed Kagome who unware did the same, releasing all her soul, all she had just for him.

The temperature began to rise up, not just in a sexual way, you know, the room actually became hotter, suddenly Sesshomaru felt a little dizziness overcome him, he broke the kiss to look at Kagome, she looked at him, smiled and passed way.

Again she woke up to open her eyes in an extremely bright place. "Oh, God, did I died this time?"

'Kagome, Kagome?' She opened her eyes completely to see Sango sitting by her side again. She looked around to see Inuyasha with the most grungy expression ever and Miroku eyeing her suspiciously.

'How are you feeling, Kagome?' Sango asked.

'I'm fine. Why?'

'You… Hm… You passed away, don't you remember?' Kagome's flashed with the memories of Sesshomaru's lips in hers and she blushed.

'I do.'

'Feh'. Inuyasha said and left the room. Inuyasha went to his brother's office, just to find him staring blankly ahead.

'Why did you do that to her?' Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother, baring eyes that had nothing to hide.

'I don't know how it happened'. He said simply. Inuyasha nodded, he knew it to be true.

'What do you intend to do with her now?' Inuyasha said, back at the instance of defending his friend.

'I think, little brother, that's for her to decide'. Sesshomaru said, leaving the office. Inuyasha just stayed there, dumbfolded, he was speechless. Not only Sesshomaru had called him brother, but, in the same sentence, left his future for a human woman to decide.

Sesshomaru walked in the room and Sango and Miroku left Kagome alone promptly.

'Are you felling well?' Sesshomaru asked.

'I do.. And… I'm sorry for the things I've…'

'It's in the past now'. Sesshomaru said with a fatherly tone, meanwhile Kagome looked at her nails and realized their were actually not one but maybe even tree inches bigger then before.

'Hey, for how long was I out?' "did I sleep for over weeks?"

'Two ours, maybe less'. Sesshomaru answered.

'My nails look so big.'

'They are and also your hair.'

'What? How?' She said, pulling the tips of her hair. Before all this craziness, Kagome's hair was like reaching her mid back, now, when she brought the tips of it she calculated that it was probably reaching almost her ties.

'How did this happen? When? How come?' Sesshomaru said nothing but offered his hand to help her get out of the bed. She realized his intentions and did just as he wanted.

Sesshomaru brought her in front of the mirror that was in her room. She glanced at it to confirm that her hair was indeed over her bottom.

'Your nails and hair grew, but that was not all'. He reached for her silky white kimono, and loosened it on the edges of her neck. She blushed at how pleasant his touch was.

'Hey, what are you doing?'

'It's ok', he coaxed her, 'I intend only to show you something on your back'. He continued to loosen up the kimono until all her right shoulder appeared. He motioned for her to turn a bit and Kagome was amazed to see some sort of tattoo made with silver bright and thin line. It seemed to be was if someone had made a tribal sort of drawn, and right in the middle of it there was two round spots where she could still see her skin.

'What is this?' She said, looking at Sesshomaru intently.

'We are mated.'

'What do you think is happening in there?' Shippoo whispered.

'Shut up or he will listen to us!' Inuyasha said.

'W-what are you talking about?' Sesshomaru did listen do the argument that was happening just outside the door. He looked straight into Kagome's eyes and said.

'Can we go somewhere else?' She furrowed her eyebrows.

'Why?' Sesshomaru looked to the door then back at Kagome.

'For privacy'. She nodded, Kagome was barely able to voice anything.

'Where?' Sesshomaru picked Kagome bridal style. She felt as if there were a hundred butterflies all over her, there was a mix of feelings, excitement, fear, her love for him, and everything was intertwined in her soul. He jumped outside her window, and she held him for her dear life, but they never reached ground because Sesshomaru formed his youki cloud and took them far into the garden.

They stopped in the very same place where Kagome had told Sesshomaru about Hioru's proposition. He put her down and did nothing just waited for her to be able to say something, anything. Kagome, on the other hand, was looking straight into the full moon. (ok, I don't know weather I made any explicit references about the time, but imagine that, when she woke up for the first time, and went to talk to Sesshomaru was, like, 5 pm… -p)

When Sesshomaru almost popped a vein because he thought Kagome would never ever speak again, she asked.

'Are you sure?' About…

'Yes'.

'How?'

'Your appearance changed.'

'You mean my nails and hair?'

'Not just them, have you noticed your wrists and ankle?' Kagome gave him a curious look before pulling up her kimono's sleeves to see that she had purple risks just like Sesshomaru's, she check her ankles to see that them also had the same marking. Once she looked up at him he completed with a rusky voice that made Kagome tremble in a unbelievable nice and dangerous way.

'I am _almost_ sure that your hips also bare the marks'. Kagome stared in his eyes, "they seem to speak so much more now". This very instant she realized something important.

'W-w-wait, if we are mated, did… I mean… we… us?? Did _it_ happen already?' Sesshomaru actually laughed at her sweet concern, he knew her to be a virgin.

'No'.

'But I thought that was the main thing about mating'.

'Shall we seat?' They sat. 'The true mating concerns not just the physical bounding, though some couples never pass that, mating is about sharing a piece of your soul with the you took as a partner, and that was what we did'. He looked from her to the moon. 'The things you said, not only about my person, but your worries over Hioru, they made me want to show you everything, and I did just that, and you, you followed my lead'.

'Hm… So it's like we are sort of half mated, even though we made the most complex part before the easy one'. She said and put hand over her mouth, trying to stop the nonsense. "Me and my huge mouth…". He laughed at her.

'You're laughing'. She said, happy that he was happy and then she sneezed (gosh, I hate to sneeze when I'm near my boyfriend… Its just awful).

'I must return you to your room'. He took her back the same way they had come, in silence.

'Now what?' She asked once he had put her down.

'Now you decide what you must do'.

'What do you mean? I thought we were already mated'.

'You still have a choice to make between this era and yours'.

'And what about you? Does it make no difference?' Kagome said, a bit hurt hanging on her voice.

'For a youkai whose beast already chose and marked a mate, things do not work so simply. Youkais make unbreakable vows'. She opened her mouth to say something but he silenced her with a kiss. A gentle kiss, just like those you see on TV between the good guy and the good girl that make you want kiss the first being in front of you… Sesshomaru broke the kiss and jumped of the window again. Kagome wanted to appear in the window and scream for him to come back in, but she decided not to. She had so much thinking to do.

She got up in bed and removed the Shikon no Tama from the wooden box. All she wanted was to set Midoriko free, so she could ask her what she needed to do about Sesshomaru.

'_You must follow your heart'. Kagome realized she was back in the place where she talked to Midoriko for the first time._

'_Are you free?' Kagome asked the lady she assumed to be Midoriko._

'_Yes,__ the evil was removed from the jewel. Peace was reestablished'._

'_So the jewel will loose its power once someone wishes upon it?'_

'_The wish is a legend.'_

'_Not real then?'_

'_No.'_

'_Now what?'_

'_Now you make a choice.'_

'_Another one to do?'_

'_Indeed. You must either choose someone to be jewel keeper or be its keeper until you find a suitable protector.'_

'_Who can be considered a suitable protector?'_

'_Someone in which you can deposit all your trust'._

'_But that could take forever'._

'_Indeed.' _

Kagome woke up in a start. "I dreamt this?". She excluded the idea of dreaming the whole conversation when she saw the jewel floating in mid air, shining a sweet pink. ( I just love things that float in mid air).

She grabbed the jewel, looked intently at it, and made her decision. Smiling she confirmed to herself.

'I want to be the jewel's keeper'. She never expected the jewel to say anything back, but somehow it did answer to Kagome's statement. It released a brighter shiny, so Kagome half closed her eyes and the crazy jewel just got in Kagome's body. For a second the girl freak out. Can you imagine a complete Shikon no Tama entering your body?. But Kagome realized that for it to be safe, it had to be in a protected place, her heart.

**Yay.**

**Please review!!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18 A Newborn

**Hi everyone!**

So the last chapter at last! Sorry it took this long!!!!! Thank you very much for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I loved writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it!!!!!!

**Last chapter:**

She grabbed the jewel, looked intently at it, and made her decision. Smiling she confirmed to herself.

'I want to be the jewel's keeper'. She never expected the jewel to say anything back, but somehow it did answer to Kagome's statement. It realized a brighter shiny, so Kagome half closed her eyes and the crazy jewel just got in Kagome's body. For a second the girl freak out. Can you imagine a complete Shikon no Tama entering your body?. But Kagome realized that for it to be safe, it had to be in a protected place, her heart.

**A newborn**

Everything was pitchy black allowing second thoughts to invade Kagome's mind. And, of course, the dark was enough, the floor was unbelievable cold, and somewhere ahead of her probably there was an open window, because every now and then Kagome could fell a cold wind hug her barely covered body.

To say the castle was a puzzle, could be a good start. It was hard already to walk in broad day light, can you imagine at night? Every damn wall look just like the others and apparently all the corridors seem to lead to the same place. At first, Kagome had this truly magnificent idea of surprising Sesshomaru by walking into his chambers, making a clear statement of her decision.

So, can you picture Kagome changing her sleeping white yukata (the same one Hioru saw) into a sexy one that apparently was forgotten into her closet, the thing is, all the maids could notice that Kagome had become Sesshomaru's mate, it was the gossip of the week amongst them, so, Kagome concluded when she saw the piece of cloth hanging on her closet, that some of the maids may have had the idea to make things easier.

Back to the sexy clothing, it was black, light as silk, but not so shiny, a sort of sleeveless kimono, with a all-the-way-down-to-my-waist cleavage (for those who saw "Chicago", with Reneé, she sang that in a song), but the intricate thing about the kimono was that it did not have a normal way to tie, but a lot of stripes that Kagome had to tie around her waist. "I just can see Sesshomaru ripping this instead of untying them…". And that thought alone made Kagome brave enough to keep on looking for the Lords chamber.

An hour later Kagome was tired and terribly afraid to run into someone wearing those nightgowns. All the sexiness that she built inside her to make the first move evaded, she just sat in a comfortable looking futon of a living room that she could swore she saw at least twice that night. Kagome was torn between wishing to be found and NOT wishing to be found. Both ways she would be led into severe uncomfortable conversations. "If only Sesshomaru was somewhere around here…".

Kagome looked around the living room she was in, trying to connect its appearance with a specific location in the castle. But nothing, not even a memory seemed to exist of that living room.

'It will not be suitable for the Lady of the house to be lost in her on castle'. Sesshomaru whispered, offering his hand for Kagome to get up. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, her face completely lit up.

'Oh my God, thank you. I can't believe you are here'. She took his hang and then hugged him.

'How come you can not if you or the one to call for me'.

'I did?'

'We share a very special bound, Kagome'. Sesshomaru said and then repaired at Kagome's clothes.

'Interesting'. He said, passing a claw in the upper stripe, making it tear. She blushed in a truly deep shade of red.

'It's… I mean… I was… Then…'

'There is no need to explain yourself'. Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes and then kissed her. Meanwhile he passed on arm over her legs and picked her up bridal style yet again.

Needless to say that he took her to his chambers.

He gently laid her down kissing her face and neck. Once he was by her side, he looked from Kagome to the strings that kept the kimono tied up. He chose one and ripped it.

'You know', Kagome said, 'you are supposed to untie each one of the strings'.

'No, I am not'. He said, between kisses, and picking another string to rip.

'How would you know that?'

'Because I choose the kimono in the first place'. Sesshomaru said, calmly. To that, Kagome gave some space between them, sort of embarrassed of being so easily read, for Sesshomaru to be able to know what she was going to do.

'You knew what I was going to do?'

'Of course not. Your emotions are readable, your actions are a complete mystery to one such as myself'.

'Indeed?' She asked, mimicking his tone.

'Indeed'. Taking her distraction as a Kami's present, Sesshomaru took all the strings and rip them apart in one move. Kagome only realized what he had done when she was already half naked. Of course Sesshomaru did not allowed time to think or act about and kissed her roughly.

Kagome thought she might as well have fever. Her body completely warmed up with the kiss that she was willingly responding. Sesshomaru made his way on top of her, but not forgetting to slowly discard her trashed kimono, meanwhile teasing her sensitive neck skin with his fangs, Kagome moaned in pleasure, almost making him forget his gentlemen attitude and just possess her at once.

Of course he did not such thing, c'mon, this is Sesshomaru-sama, he is the coolest being alive… (alive?)… He willed his beast down and decided that Kagome should pay dearly for making him loose his cool, so he pressed her breast with one hand while the other made a more interesting path all the way down to her moist core. He parted her legs, positioning himself between her legs, but not up her, just far enough for him to have space to trace her intimacy with his fingers.

At first Kagome was enjoying everything, but now all he wanted, or so she thought, was to torture her to death. To say that she wanted him to stop what he was doing would be a lie sentence. She just wanted him to do that but also, to do it faster and faster. But he moved his fingers in an agonizing slow motion.

'Sess.. Faster…' Kagome mewed between moans. 'That.. is… mean'.

Sesshomaru smirked. Things were doing fine. So, he decided to speed things a little bit and trailed soft kisses trough her breast, belly and when he was almost reaching his goal, she passed a leg over his head so she was on her knees, baring a victorious smirk that made Sesshomaru thing nothing but noddy stuff.

He turned completely to see what she was up to. She took of his pants still smiking as if she knew a trick he was unfamiliar with. Than she passed a leg over his, as if she was going to ride him, but not close enough.

'Are you not too far?' Sesshomaru said meanwhile reaching for Kagome's to drag her closer, but she put her hands over his.

'Not so fast'. And then she giggled of Sesshomaru's puzzled face. Before he could say anything else, she grabbed the bottom of his engorged manhood while put the top on her mouth. Kagome was an eighteen year old, twenty first century kindda girl. She might have remained virgin all the way to the eighteenth birthday, but she was not clueless. Girls did talk.

It was, indeed, the first time she was actually doing it, but oral sex does not have too much secrets. Though it has some, like, no teeth, at all, it hurts or if you have the strength to suck it up all the way until the guy orgasm ok, if you don't, just work it's length with one hand… It will make things easier…

Sesshomaru was breathless. For inuyoukai oral sex was a common part of the mating ritual, that is, for the males. You see, by caressing, kissing, the females's intimacy they marked them as his, in a way no other male could do. But what Kagome could do and was currently doing was just beyond all possibilities. She would kiss, lick, look at him, and, of course, suck his manhood. His beast was roaring for him to take her.

He held her petit frame, pulling Kagome to him, and again was on top of her. His eyes were tainted in red, but it did not scare Kagome, it actually aroused her, it was not an evil glance, it was full of passion and desire. He looked at her, asking silently for her to consent, which she did, with a small, sweet smile.

He kissed and moved in her, feeling how small her opening was. He was aware that the first time for females is really painful, so he moved slowly until she started to moan softly in deep pleasure. Sesshomaru sped and then carefully reached his pick. That night they slept together, for the first of many to come.

Quite some years later…

'You know, passing around doesn't solve too many things'.

'What else can I do, then, little brother?' Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha.

'Well…' But they were rudely interrupted with a breaking-heat-kind-of-scream that came from the door right in front of the brothers. With that sound another one, a new one, of a whining pup. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, who bared a silly smile.

'You may come in, Lord Sesshomaru'. The midwife said stepping outside the room to allow the couple some privacy. Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.

'I just can't get enough of that'. He said.

'Feh, that is clear enough, right? I call them to see the pup, ok?' Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru answered with a nod. Meanwhile indoors, Kagome was holding a small bundle in her hands. She saw Sesshomaru walking in the room and smiled. Sesshomaru sat by her side and Kagome offered him the pup, which he did not get.

'Will you ever hold them?' She asked, pretending to be hurt.

'Not when they are newborns'.

'Why is that Sire? Is the great demon afraid of a baby?' She teased him.

'Absolutely not'. Sesshomaru said proudly, then looked from Kagome to the pup, and completed with tenderness. 'They look so fragile, stirs the felling that they might break'. Kagome giggled.

The couple's other children finally arrived to see the baby. The newborn was the fifth child. The first one, a full blooded male, called Hioshuro, then came the twins, a boy and a girl, called Takke and Taisha and finally Tomoko, a sweet girl.

'Is it a boy or a girl?' Tomoko asked, jumping on the bed, meanwhile the others positioned behind Sesshomaru, to see the pup closer.

'A boy'. Kagome smiled and looked to Sesshomaru.

'What will be his name, then?' Takke asked.

'Touga'. Kagome smiled again, answering Takke's question.

Time is a funny, funny thing. Specially when are really close to immortality. A human, a regular one, that is, lives approximately seventy to eighty years.

Kagome looked up the Shrine stairs. Her heart was pounding fast, as if it had a secret intention of popping out of her mouth. She looked at Sesshomaru only to see a reassuring smile that she had grown dependent on. There was no need for words. She could tell that he wanted her to be sure that everything would work out just fine.

She took the first step. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, just to make her look at him one more time.

'We will wait. Once everything is taken care of, you call'. Kagome nodded and went up the stairs, jumping two at a time, as she used to do. Once she reached the front door, she got in without announcing herself.

'Mom!! Souta!! Grampa!! Where are you???'

'Here Kagome, in the Kicthen!' Souta answered. She ran the last meters and hugged each one with all the strength she had.

'Kagome, dear, it's been so long! Why did you come from the front door? Is the kitchen's closed?' Kagome's mother asked and Souta immediately tried on (he was the one closer to the door) only to see that it was open indeed.

'No it's not'. He said.

'No, I did not come from the well this time'. Everyone just stared.

'Did something happen child? Did some demon harm you? Because if a demon did hurt you, just tell me, I'll find it and put on one of my sutras…'

'No, grampa, everything is fine… Mom, how long has it been since I last come home?'

'What do you mean, dear?'

'Have you lost track of time, sis?'

'Not precisely, how much time?' Kagome insisted.

'Nearly two months!' Kagome's mother said.

'Oh, well, so I haven't lost much. I've got something to tell, wait a second'. She went to the front door and called Sesshomaru and their children. Together they went inside. Kagome called her family in the kitchen so they all meet in the living room.

'What is it? Demons? I'm going to get my sutras…'

'No, grampa, wait!'

'They are not demons, Kagome, I can recognize demons and these one are demons!'

'I know they are demons, but they are my family also'.

'What?' Grampa and Souta asked in unisone.

'You see… I never came back, actually, I'm… I'm… Mated to Sesshomaru and through these… Hm… Let's say… Five hundred years… We sort of had all this little ones'.

'Oh… So mom does stutter!' Takke said and the others giggled. Souta and grampa were completely amazed and her mother only stared with a sweet smile. A sort of uncomfortable silence settled among them and Miss Higurashi broke it.

'Well, dear, introduce them to us then!' Kagome introduced them and things went a bit smoothly from then. Kagome and her mother went to the kitchen to talk and cook something for dinner.

'Are you happy, my dear?'

'Yes, mom, trully happy'.

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, I'd like to thank to all that reviewed:

g2fan, kzb637, inuyasha1818, sesshi's-gurl, Rachelandthecupcakecrusades, someone, Ceres, savewolf the angel of death, Kitana18, Cream-Bunny156, inuyasha1818, lindajrjt, Obsequious101, sesshi's-gurl, Simma, Isolde Eris, Inuforlyf, flirtymiyu, Meagherz., Hanyou Angel, elemental573, i forgot it kuso!, Slytherin's Pimp, Flamed Rose, Lady Crystiline, CloudsLover, Dragoness Fohama, HowCanYouWalkAwayWhileIAmCr..., twilightdevil, Unique Maiden, GYY, Eternal fire1 and last, but not least, PLF94.

Also, I'm adding here the stats of this fic, oh well, I'm trully happy about them!

Words: 31.342 - not precisely because I reached that all the way until the 17th chapter!

Favs: 21

Alerts: 40

Hits: 13026 (So far, that is... -p)

And finally - 89 reviews that made me keep on writting, thanks again, guys!


End file.
